A death then new life
by Walrusguy
Summary: 18 year old Mathew Turner has been shipped to Iraq to combat terrorism. After nearly three months there he thought that a standard patrol ended his life. Now he is in the colorful city of Zootopia. There he will have to rebuild his life from the ground up. Starting with his own identity.
1. Chapter 1

"Move! Move! Move! Move! Come on get to cover! Those bastards are all around us! Start covering fire!" The captain shouted as the crackle of gunfire cut through the air. Delta squad was about to finish a patrol when they came under fire. Now they had two choices fight and live or be sent home in a casket.

"Sir the recon found that IEDs are down the rode surround the complex." A young private said carrying his weapon in his hands ready to fire.

"Looks like they expected our presence. Ok we star-" Was all could say before he was shoved ten feet away as the young soldier said "it's been as pleasure sir." Before he saw the resin he was shoved away a RPG was headed straight for him and the place were the office was standing moments ago. Then the horrible moment came. The explosive dropped short detonating on the ground inches next to the Private sending him flying through the air. As the smoke and rubble fell away he saw the worst sight to see. The young man was slumped against a wall of a building blood dripping from his mouth. The most noticeable thing was his legs. The explosive had rendered them into bleeding and useless stumps. It looked as if he was dead but his head moved and he looked up his face blackened and twisted into a pained grimace. The man he had saved sprinted over to the soldier.

"Kid! What is your name son!?" The sergeant asked as he looked him over finding a long peace of shrapnel in his side. He was not willing to admit it but the boy was a goner. His last act would be saving his commander's life.

"Mathew Turner sir. Can you do something for me?" Mathew asked as he looked the man he saved in the eye.

"Sure sone what is it?" The commander asked his voice low.

"I was supposed to be on leave tomorrow and I promised my little cousin I would visit him. It's his birthday so I got him a DVD of that new film. It's in my footlocker can you give it to him?" Mathew asked very weak.

"Yes I will son and I will tell him that you have earned the Purple Heart today." The sergeant said to the man.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you sir." Mathew rasped as his head fell for the last time. Looking down the sergeant saw he was kneeling in the boy's blood.

He remembered the first time the boy was out in the field. He was energetic and helpful now he was gone. His last wish was that his cousin be given a DVD that he bought. Just as he stood two jets flew overhead and loud explosions were heard as large pillars of dust flew up around the valley. Then the gunshots were gone. Doing a head count the officer noted that there was only one dead the rest had lived. As Mathew's former squad gathered around they looked at him they picked him up and before they put him in a body bag they saw a smile on the boys face as well a single clean streak under his right eye. Then the company returned to base. As the boy's body was placed in a casket the sergeant did as promised. He went to Mathew's footlocker and opened it there he saw on top of all his possessions a single wrapped square with a name tag on it that read out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUD!" In black sharpie there was two more lines. They read out. "To Leo from Mathew."

Seargent Baker's POV

Time skip. 4:30 am. Then the most somber time came and it hit us hard. The time had come for the final role call and ceremony. It destroyed me to see the picture of the young man that gave his life in exchange for mine looking at his squad mates I could see the same look of hurt in their eyes. To them he was like a brother, a friend, many times a kind helping hand. Most of us had straight faces but I saw lieutenant Bailey crying into a tissue. Bailey and Turner had been going out for three months now and I could tell her heart was shattered beyond anything else. Then I saw Renolds he was like a brother to all and Mathew was no different. I could see his bloodshot eyes from here. Then there was me the man who he saved, who heard his last words, and who was going to for full his last request. I had tears in my eyes as Taps played and the casket was loaded up. Soon I was in the same plane a the fallen on my way to see the Turners. As the plane landed I got ready for the mental battle that would come soon. And it came fast because as I rounded the corner to landings I saw a group of people standing there looking for someone. Then as I looked closer I saw the sign that read MATHEW in the hands of an elderly man. As I walked closer I pulled out three things. One was a folded flag inside twenty one bullet shells. The second was a clack box holding the Medal of Honor and the Purple Heart. The last the DVD that Mathew told me to give to his younger cousin. The man reconized the iteams immediately and dropped the sign and began to cry the old lady did the same soon the whole family was weeping exept two kids one roughly fourteen the other ten who looked in confusion. The younger one asked "grandpa who is he and we're is uncle Mathew?"

The old man replied "Mathew is gone honey he is with Jesus now." That brought the two to a horrible realization soon they were crying. After ten minutes the old man stepped forward to me. He asked me with watery eyes. "How did he go out?"

"Your boy saved me from an RPG. He was a good soldier. Everyone was like family to him. I was the last to see him live. His last wish was that I bring his cousin a present that Mathew wanted to give him for his birthday." I answered handing him the flag and box containing the medals. The fourteen year old stepped out to me. I looked at him and asked him his name.

"My name is Leo Turner sir!" He replied almost like Mathew did when he was first assigned to me.

"Then this is for you." I said handing him the gift. "Well I have to get back I am truly sorry for your loss. He was like a little brother to me." I said before I left for my plane. I really wish I could stay but I couldn't. All I knew was that Mathew was in a better place.

BACK TO MATHEW

As a multitude of thoughts rushed through his head the most pronounced was about how his family would react if the Sarge even finish his request of how Bailey was holding up but they were soon figured out and put aside as of now he needed to move. So Mathew opened his eyes. He was in a sitting position leaning against a tree were he woke up was in a meadow the pain in his legs gone. Mathew still had his military uniform on the desert camo print seemed to be as it should then he checked himself. The piece of metal in his side was gone and his legs were back. Only they weren't legs as he knew anymore they were paws. Moving up to his feet Mathew looked around and saw his helmet, pack, and gun laying there next to him his side arm strapped in its holster at his belt. He then saw his hands as he picked up all his other items. They were paws too they had a gray fur going up on my arm and back of his hand. Then he had it he opened the bag and took out a mirror. There starring back at him was a gray wolf with blue eyes white pointed fangs. He was taken aback and was in complete shock. Then he looked around. Instead of the desert Mathew was fighting and definitely died in he saw that he was in a lush meadow. Mathew continued to take in his surroundings and saw skyscrapers as he never saw before.

Looking back around he saw that nobody was there so he grabbed his bag and put the mirror back zipped it up and slung it on his back. After that he started to placed his helmet helmet back on his head but before he could he noticed there were two slots on the top. Reaching up he felt around and found that he had pointed ears standing up. Figuring out that the opening were meant for my ears he placed the helmet on and his ears pierced up from the top. Smiling he picked up the rifle and slung it over his right shoulder and started to walk to the city. As he walked on a wind blew from the north Mathew breathed through his nose and began to smell so many smells but they all seemed to make sense and he somehow knew what they were. They were other animals there was too much in the air so it was just a jumble but they were close. So he started walking in that direction. Soon Mathew saw a fascinating sight. Fully clothed anthropomorphic animals were doing what a human would do. But Matthew was snapped out of it when He got hit by something red and blonde.

As he looked up from the ground he saw a gazelle standing over him with a look of shock and worry. A long strand of blond hair covered her one eye but he saw everything in the other. Picking himself up he smiled at her.

"Hello I'm Private Mathew Turner what is your name miss?" Mathew asked as he put the bag over his shoulder and gun were it was.

"My name is Gazelle. I am truly sorry that I knocked you down. It's bad enuf for a regular citizen but one of Zootopia's bravest? Please don't be upset." She said as she multiple mammals looked on.

"Don't worry about it you didn't blow my legs off today so I'm fine." Mathew said earning confused glances.

"Really you aren't mad?" Gazelle asked curious.

"Why would I be?" Mathew asked back. "Well I am off to find a job or something." He said walking off. "Can you point me to the police station?" Mathew asked turning around.

"I can do you one better follow me." Gazelle said walking through the crowd.

"Thanks miss Gazelle." Mathew said walking beside the pop star.

"No problem at all. I for one know that my biggest fan is sitting at the front desk at Precinct One right now probably listening to one of my albums." The singer said smiling. Then after about twenty minutes of walking they made it to the police station. It was in the desert environment one environment that brought memories back some good others bad. But as they stepped into the station the cool air wafted onto them in a wave. As the line kept moving forward se,verbal officers saw Mathew's uniform,posture, and weapons. Those three things told them a hero was walking along side the biggest idol of their time. As the two reached the front the officer at the desk nearly fell from his chair. It was a overweight cheetah covered in crumbs with a badge that read CLAWHOUSER.

"H how can I h help you t today?" He stuttered as he asked the pair in front of him.

"I would like a application for please." Mathew requested as Clawhouser straightened up.

"You would need to meet with the chief then Mr?" Clawhouser said asking for the name of the wolf.

"Okay then my name is Mathew Turner ex infantry man. Is your name just Clawhouser or do you have a first name?" Mathew asked extending a paw.

"My full name is Benjamin Clawhouser but call me Ben. I must say it is a honor to say the least." Ben then pressed a button on the mic and then spoke. "Chief there is an ex soldier here for a job should I send him up?" Waiting for an answer Mathew noticed that he was having trouble keeping his cool.

"Yes send him up and take his gun away for God's sake it's making me nervous." A gruff voice said back.

"Yes sir. Okay then go that way bull pen is to the left. But you have to leave the rifle and pistol with me though." Ben said

"Okay thanks and here you go. These things have live ammunition in them so be careful." Mathew said handing his guns over. "Oh and before I do forget take this too." He added sliding a Bowie knife over.

"Alright then best of luck." He shouted before turning his attention to Gazelle and started going nuts.

As Mathew walked down the hall to the bullpen he saw all the offices he passed stare at him. As he passed them his nose picked up and categorized the sent of each one. Then he got to the door walking through he saw a rabbit and fox working at a desk as he closed the door they looked up at him. Their bored expressions turned to one of shock as the soldier walked through a door that was labeled BOGO head held high. He heard the fox say something about a bet between them the rest he didn't hear. Sitting at the desk was a buff Cape Buffalo.

"Sir!" Mathew said snapping at attention as he did thousands of times before.

"At ease cadet. Take a seat." Bogo said gesturing to the seat in front of him.

"Sir I wish to join your ranks!" Mathew said enthusiastically as he sat.

"So I hear. Tell me did you see deployment in a war zone?" The chief asked.

"Yes I did but the where will be really hard to explain. Just let me check if I still have the picture of my group." Mathew said before going through his bag and finally finding the picture which to his utter surprise had his human form kneeling in front of a group of men and women he had his rifle pointed forward while to others held their guns right or left depending on were they were. Sliding the picture over he pointed at himself and said "That creature there. That is me before I was killed in Iraq."

"So you were killed and reborn here in the land of dreams?" The buffalo asked in utter confusion.

"You know as much as I do sir. I was bleeding out while laying on a wall making my final wish then boom here I am with all the gear I had when my legs were blown away." Mathew said as a stag bolted through the door. In his hooves he held a phone.

"Police Chief Bogo you need to see this!" He panted as he layer the phone on his desk and played a video. Mathew walked around to watch it to. There he saw a silhouette of a man who lost his legs shrink down to the size of a wolf from there they saw Mathew as he sutured and awoke and took in his surroundings after checking for any injury. There the video stopped and the two other animals looked at the wolf who stared shocked and rubbing his legs.

"So it really did happen well damn. Is there any chance I can still be part of the force sir? I mean it's not like I have anywhere to go." Mathew said

"Well I need to create your whole life from birth to enlistment to now but I can do it as for residency Hopes and Wilde can help. They are our best and brightest. Or you can ask Gazelle." Bogo said in annoyance while rubbing his temples.

"Really you would do that!? Oh thank you sir. So who are these Hopes and Wilde peo- ER mammals?" Mathew asked earning a chuckle from the stag.

"You don't know who they are?! Man they are the mammals who saved the city not three months back!" The stag said laughing.

"Well so you know I just died due to an RPG blast thank you very much. And that video is dated about an hour. So yea I haven't been around long." Mathew said in annoyance.

"There were a Fox and Rabbit out there doing paperwork. That is officer Judy Hopes and officer Nick Wilde. They will also teach you the fundamentals of being a cop. But you won't be on the street I'm having you on the SAWT team. Now can you call those two in here. And Mr. you are to leave now but before you get that phone back I will have the video copied for the archives and I will send it to your house just fill out this form and give it to our greeter on the way out." Bogo said sliding a green sheet over.

"Okay then." The stag said taking the paper and leaving.

"Officers Hopes and Wilde come in here for a minute." Mathew said out the door. Not a minute after the duo walked in and looked at their boss and the soldier.

"Whatever you think I did I didn't do it." Was all the fox named Nick said as he and Judy climbed into the seat.

"You have not done anything wrong. But you will be having a house guest for a while. Mr. Turner has no connection to this city and no wages from the armed forces. So he has no home but he will be working here from now until he resigns and from his age it won't happen for another what forty years?" Bogo said as The wolf in question stepped forward. "Now this is highly confidential. He was killed in action in what did you say it was Iraq and what's more is he has not been a wolf for more than two previous self is here." Bogo said sliding the picture of a human Mathew to the officers.

"How did he die if I may ask?" Nick asked after looking up.

"He bled out after his legs were blown off." Bogo admitted after he saw a nod from Mathew.

"Then his end was somewhat EXPLOSIVE!" Nick exclaimed as Mathew cringed at the memory.

"That was in really bad taste man. Hey um Hopes was it you mind hitting him for me?" Mathew asked and Judy complied by punching Nick in the mouth.

"Hey what was that for?" The fox whimpered.

"Well for making an slow and horrible death a joke for one!" Judy yelled in anger. "Look at all the people he lost some of them may have died with him!" Judy exclaimed shoveling the picture in his face.

"No actually I was the only one my commander was supposed to die with me but I shoved him away before it could happen. And they were like a second family to me! The girl behind me there was my girlfriend! And now it is all gone torn away by a single rocket." Mathew exclaimed tears building up. The others stood frozen they knew it would be sad but this. This hurt them more even the emotionless buffalo hurt hearing this.

"Wow now I feel bad. And I did deserve that punch." Nick said looking down.

"It's fine might as well forgive and forget." Mathew said patting Nick on the shoulder. "We will be living together anyway. Oh and cheif am I going to have to turn my guns in or can I keep them?" Mathew asked turning to his boss.

"You can have them back but bring them in three days when you start work." Bogo said. "Now get out of my office all of you." He said and the three left. Nick and Judy sat back on their desk to finish up and Mathew walked down to tell Gazelle that he would be with the city wide heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

As Judy and Nick strolled down the lamp to the front desk they saw Mathew talking about something. As they looked at the desk towards Clawhouser who was totally terrified then they got to the bottom and saw Mathew pointing at his gun.

"Let's hope that this doesn't happen again alright Ben." Mathew said as the duo got closer.

"What did you do to the veteran spots?" Nick asked and as Mathew turned around they saw that his shirt was off and tightly bound around his upper right arm a small pool of blood forming on the floor tricking from Mathew's forearm.

"As he handed my gun over his claw caught the trigger and pulled it accidentally shot me." Mathew explained.

"Ah so do you need medical help or no." Judy asked.

"No he got me through some soft tissue so it passed through me the round dug into the wall over there." Mathew said pointing at the wall were a uniform hole was. As Nick walked around he saw a rather large scar in Mathew's side.

"Hey Mathew what is that from?" Nick said pointing at it.

"Must have been from the explosion. I'm press to sure I also caught a peace of shrapnel." Mathew said with a shrug strapping his gun over his shoulder.

"What explosion?" Ben asked surprised.

"During my time in the survive someone shot an RPG at my squad and before it could do damage I pushed those closest away but it blew up close to me and a large peace of metal from the car ripped away and stuck me." Mathew said leaving the most horrific parts out.

"Oh sorry to hear that." Ben said in sympathy.

"Don't worry about it Big Ben you didn't shoot it now did you?" Mathew said waving his hand. "Besides it's not like I died do that I'm here." Mathew said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ya okay then we'll I'll be seeing you." The cheetah said waving as Mathew walked off. "Did he die on the field?" The cheetah asked the two.

"Yes he did. His legs were blown off by the same blast and he bleed out in the desert sun. He was 18 years old when it happened." Bogo said as he was noticed by the rest. He had come out because he saw on the security footage that Clawhouser accidentally shot Mathew in his arm.

"He was young." Clawhouser said saddened.

"Yes he was. Hopes Wilde go catch up he doesn't know we're he is going." Bogo said and the two officers complied scurrying after Mathew. He wasn't hard to find due to a blood trail leading them away from the city to a spacious meadow. They both saw Mathew sitting under a tree relaxing they walked over and sat on either side of him. They had not seen the small fire that crackled away in a five foot wide hole. Mathew then oppened his eyes and walked over sitting at the edge he untied his shirt and placed it in his mouth. They knew what was going to happen his wounded arm was out and his other grabbed a stick the end had glowing embers holding it above his wound ,closed his eyes tight and pressed it against the injury. He yelled into the cloth as the embers burned the fur and skin on his arm making a trail of steam rise in the air. Dropping the stick back into the pit he opened his mouth and let the cloth drop. Looking back to the rabbit and fox who sat there in utter shock he smiled and gave a thumbs up. Then twisting the cloth again he placed it in his mouth and picked up the next burning stick. He held it up to the exit wound he repeated the procedure. After this he pushed the dirt mound back over the hole extinguishing the fire. He patted the dirt down and wrapped his shirt over his wound as a makeshift bandage. Stumbling over to his new caretakers he sat and slumped against the tree.

"Word of advice. Don't get shot." Mathew said.

"We won't try to." Judy said as she caught a whiff of the smell.

"Well I guess we should get to your apartment then?" Mathew said placing his shirt into his bag for it was dampened, bloodied, and needed washed.

"Ya follow us it actually isn't to far out from here." Nick said grabbing the rifle as Mathew threw his bag over his shoulders.

"Lead on my friends. Just don't ticket me." Mathew said holding his paws up.

"You aren't breaking any laws by not having a shirt on. Just keep it at that." Judy said looking away from the wolf.

"Okay then let's move it out!" Mathew shouted causing Nick to chuckle. Then they began their walk. During this time Mathew caught several females staring at him. Either because he was in the company of Nick Wilde and Judy Hops or because he was shirtless and armed he didn't know. Finally they made it to an apartment complex made out of red brick. As the trio got into an elevator a few teens got into the elevator with them they looked like trouble so Mathew quietly undid the strap holding his pistol and did the same with his knife.

"You get on the ground now and you won't die!" A raccoon the same size as Nick yelled and started the chaos by drawing a pistol from his hoodie pocket and held it at Nick. Then a rabbit pulled a knife and held it to Mathew's neck and said "No moving or you get a shave."

The other two held Judy down one undoing his belt. Seeing this Mathew spun and twisted the blade held against him it clattered to the ground and Mathew drew his pistol shooting the attackers with no mercy. The clip in the gun was empty and one was still alive wielding a knife.

Grabbing his own Bowie Mathew was locked into a hand to hand fight with a cheetah boy. The two were slashing and stabbing at the other Mathew had a professional look but the attacker had a wild tactic that Mathew had trouble at predicting. Nick and Judy stood there in utter shock at the scene of carnage. Having enuf Mathew drop kicked the teen into the wall making him collapse. As he slowly got up Mathew slammed his left paw down into his head knocking the cheetah out cold as he lay there Mathew took a zip tie out and bound his paws behind his back. Standing up he looked around at the blood splattered elevator and to the bodies that lay strewn around the floor. Walking over to the officers Mathew kneeled to their level and looked them in the eyes and asked if they were hurt. They shakes their heads no. Judy took her phone out and called the precinct and told them exactly what happened. The police cars and ambulances came in ten minutes later and cleaned up the mess, asked questions, and took the cheetah in custody. Mathew was deemed a hero after he told his side of the story after Judy and Nick. Then after that was they were finally in the apartment that Judy and Nick shared. Putting his bag down next to the couch Mathew started to dig through it emptying it out and sorting it. Nick had watch over him the whole time saw a nod saw he carried a few rings with him each stamped with a deferent thing. One had an eagle another a horse and rider with the inscription of CLASS OF 2020 and a few others. Three MREs and mess kit and several little things for eating purposes. Then came a med kit and survival book.

A scarf and tinted goggles came out next which made Nick curios. "Hey if you were in the desert what is with the scarf?" He asked as he pointed to the objects and Mathew wrapped the scarf around his face and mouth next he put the goggles on giving the impression of a mercy less soldier. Explaining that it kept the sand out he put them back down.

Then a blanket and pillow came out. After that a cleaning kit complete with tooth brush, paste, and brush. Then a pen and note book came out. Looking at the last date in it Nick knew it was a journal. Giving it back Mathew pushed it into Nick's arms and told him to read it through to know him better Mathew told Nick that the book had every thought, every action, and every emotion guilt ridden day from enlistment to the hour of his death. And with that Nick took the book back into his room. "Hey Nick, let Judy see it too." Mathew said as Nick turned around.

"Will do marshal Mush." Nick said with some small amount of sarcasm.

Then a small bronze tube came out and by the size Mathew knew it was money. Pulling the top of he took the cash out. Praying that it had changed he opened the role up. And to his luck they had animal faces not human ones on it. Tomorrow Mathew was going to buy himself some cloths and a phone. He also found a deck of cards in the same pocket. Then he pulled out a stack of pictures tied together with a rubber band. They contained his middle school class pictures, him and a few friends at a bar all lifting a mug, him and some family in the Alps, then him in his class A uniform saluting with a smile, and Mathew and his squad hanging around a armored car having a good time. There were a lot more than those in between the time he was 14 to his squad pic but they were not nearly as important Judy had found herself looking at them with him noticing the transition from a tall boy with no spark to a man with a fire in his eyes.

"Hey Mathew were those boys all you at some point?" Judy asked getting his attention.

"Ya at some point in time these are all from my 14th birthday till the week I was assigned to the Delta squad.

"What changed you?" Judy asked looking at a picture of his younger self.

"Simple words of encouragement from friends and family." Mathew said before continuing. "Find Nick he has a story to share. To be specific my story." Mathew said smiling.

"Really you gave a journal to him. I hope you know that you just brought him a box of grenades." Judy said hopping down from the couch.

"Ya I do but hey you might as well know what happened to make me who I am now." Mathew said with a chuckle.

"Alright whatever you say soldier." Judy said raising a salute which Mathew copied.

"At ease Officers Hops and Turner." Nick said bringing the two to a more relaxed stance.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you in the mourning then good night you two." Mathew said laying his bedding out and laying down.

"Good night Mathew now Nick please read some of that journal to me." Judy said walking or more skipping away with Nick in toe.

"Sure thing Carrots whatever you want just remember we have work in the mourning." Nick said as he walked into their room. But before they begun reading Mathew drifted off.

As he slept he was put back into Iraq. It was the day they took a village. He remembered this clear as crystal due the fact that they had found a stock of weapons there, it was his first patrol, and because he took his first life there. His squad rolled down the road in the hummvee Mathew was on the turret behind a 50 caliber machine gun looking around watching and waiting. He didn't have to wait long because he saw a person who had a RPG aimed at the vehicle and without hesitation the gun started spitting lead at him. The first few kicked up dirt then the rounds found it's mark Mathew saw the man being launched back spraying blood on the building behind him. Then he saw them a group of kids wielding AK 47s down the road he gave them a chance but they threw it away as they opened fire. Mathew aimed his gun and let the bullets fly. Out of the 10 only 2 lived and they put their guns to the ground and surrendered to the US army. The young man who sat in the turret was mortified at what he did but it was short lived at a group of men ran forward shouting a two word phrase that meant they die now to Mathew. The group shouted Alu Arcbar and they were cut down one by one by the 50 on top of the car without hesitation. His comrades were watching the scene from the windows they knew that this would happen eventually but not with the new guy cutting them down left and right. But it was over soon and they got out to check the tole. After counting them up the dead numbered a total of 21 men and children. The two children that were left were questioned by the interpreter and they had said that there was a weapon stash in the house next to them. The M4s were locked and loaded as they stormed the house. They had found the weapons soon and were scared at what they found. In a room it was lined wall to wall with explosives ,guns ,and other items used by the extremists. Then by chance Renolds spotted a blinking red light next to a crate of unused mortar shells. He looked at it and found a timed bomb shouting there was a bomb the rest scattered away from the device and Mathew was just out of the door when it blew. The explosion was enuf to wake the sleeping wolf as he shot up and saw to two making coffee to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The two looked over at the panting wolf that sat bolt upright on the couch clutching at his chest. The Mathew looked over and swung his legs over the edge of the makeshift bed. Nick went back to his coffee while Judy took he cup and pulled a chair from the table next to Mathew and put her cup on the stand. She looked him in the eye and asked him a simple question. "What was it about?"

"First day in Iraq with the squad. All the way through to the explosion." Mathew answered earning a sympathetic glance.

"Ya we covered that I have to say it was really brutal what happened especially with those kids. How did you not fall apart with guilt?" Nick asked turning his head.

"I had a group that understood it all. I still can feel that gun recoiling during the assault. The fire licking at my back. And the bullets cracking off the windows and steel of the car. That day haunts me even now so don't think I don't remember cutting those lives short." Mathew said staring down at his hands.

"Okay, you have remorse for what you have done. But do you have any regrets?" Judy asked her voice level.

"Yes and no. Do I regret that I took lives to protect my friends and country? No. Do I wish that I had done it less? Yes I do. I also wish that I had done it cleaner and more effectively." Mathew said standing slipping a pair of desert camo pants with a olive green belt that held his sevice pistols in it's holster. A green shirt and desert camo jacket went next. Mathew also slipped the brass tube in a pocket.

"How do you not regret it?" Judy asked close to tears.

"When you are out there with people who are family to you it doesn't matter how you protect them you just do it. You saw that in the elevator yesterday when those teens were about to commit rape on an officer or murder. So I wasted each and every threat in that box." Mathew said loading a new clip of ammunition in his pistol.

"Wait rape what do you mean?!" Judy asked frightened.

"With those gigantic ears of yours I thought you head a metal ting. If you did that was a belt being undone. Why do you think I was set off like that?" Mathew asked placing the pistols back in its holster.

"That is what it was!? Christ, I can't believe that something like that would happen! Wait how did you draw a weapon so fast?" Nick said comforting the rabbit.

"The minute they stepped on I undid the clasps holding my knife and gun in place. A few months in a place were you can die without notice teaches you a few things." Mathew said simply.

"Wow you are either a saint or a demon." Nick said as Judy calmed down.

"I won't know which I am even if my life depended on it. Oh and that elevator thing. I been there before that one is on page 20. Well what are you waiting on let's go you have work and I need to buy some new cloths." Mathew said as he walked to the door.

"Ya come on Nick! You know Chief Bogo won't be happy if we are late!" Judy said pulling out of the embrace.

"Yea I know Cheif Buffalo Butt won't like it. So let's go. But before we do why are you carrying that with you?" Nick asked pointing to the gun.

"I'm going to readjuster it as a personal firearm. And I'm applying for a concealed carry permit at the ZPD HQ." Mathew said with a shrug as they walked down the hall.

"I don't see why you need it." Judy said as they reached the elevator.

"Really we were jumped by armed crooks who almost did damage to us all and you still don't understand why I want to keep this." Mathew deadpanned.

"Yea I want to forget that happened." She said as the elevator dinged and the door slid open. The three then got in looking around Mathew saw that there was remanence of blood on the wall and three holes in the wall next to him.

The silence that followed was a bit uncomfortable but didn't last long as the elevator reached the ground floor. The doors opened to reveal a crowd of animals with cameras, note pads, pens, and microphones. Mathew and the two officers had to fight through the crowd to the doors. Making it out they started to walk to the precinct. They reached a newsstand along the way. Buying a paper the three looked at the head line. "WARRIOR WOLF STOPS GROUP OF CRIMINALS IN FATAL SHOOT OUT." Under that was a column of print that told about what happened and who the teens were. The three kept walking until they got to the ZPD apartment there they stopped at the front desk were Ben sat munching on his doughnuts as every morning. Noticing the others he looked at them as Mathew placed his gun down on the counter.

"I would like to readjuster this gun as a concealed carry and a license to kill." Mathew said as the spotted cat looked at it.

"Oh okay then I'll get this back to you at the end of the day. Should I give it to Nick and Judy to take home?" Ben asked grabbing the weapon and putting it on a shelf in the desk.

"Yes that would be great Benny well I got to run. I have a few items I need to purchase." Mathew said walking away.

"Hey did you hear about that shouting of the teens that happened last night?" Clawhouser asked looking at Nick and Judy.

"Heard about it we were there!" Judy said with some emotion.

"Wait that would mean that Mathew was there with you! Hold up his gun was discharged not long ago. Does that mean Mathew was the one that shot and fought in that elevator?" Ben asked after catching a whiff of gunpowder residue.

"Yes that was him, you should have seen the look he had if the gun didn't scare them his pokerface would. The whole time not a single emotion. He said that he thought something was wrong when those kids stepped in. Not even a minute after they pulled on us and shot their threats he pulled his own gun and put down any and all who he could hit without hitting us. He was very professional about the whole thing especially when he got into a knife fight at the end. Well we have to get to roll call see you Ben!" Judy said before leaving the cat to his thoughts.

The role call went rather smooth but the best crime fighter duo was stuck with parking duty. The fox and rabbit then went to the meter maid buggy and off they went. During their shift they tagged three hundred cars. Walking back to the buggy they spotted a very familiar wolf walking about his pack not empty anymore the minute he looked their direction he saw them. It did help that they were bright orange vests in any case. Walking over Mathew took some care in not getting hit by a passing car. Clearing the street he made it to them in five minutes.

"Hey guys what's shaking?" Mathew asked as he leaned against a lamppost.

"Nothing much we got stuck with parking duty. What you get?" Nick asked pointing to the bag laying next to him.

"Got some cloths and a phone. So this is meter maid duty I feel sorry for you." Mathew said through chuckles.

""Really you have money?" Judy asked surprised.

"I had a cash stash in my bag that surprisingly was enuf to cover it all. I am walking around the city to get a feel of it all." Mathew said with a sigh.

"Okay then we have to get back to work now see you at home!" Judy said hopping back to the buggy. As Mathew turned to get his bag a coyote snatched it. Yelling a cure Mathew got down on all fours and began his run doing what felt natural. Within minutes he was on the back of the robber. Rolling him on his back and taking his bag back. He was going to leave but he heard a click. Turning around he saw that the robber had a knife drawn.

"Be a good boy and hand the bag over. If you don't I'll cut you!" The coyote said showing off the blade.

"Come here and get it if you feel man enuf." Mathew said pulling himself on the balls of his feet before raising his fists.

"You asked for this!" The coyote yelled before charging Mathew. He took a swing but his arm was caught and his knife clattered away. The shock on his face disappeared when a grey fist connected to the left side of his head. Pulling his own hands up he prepared for a brawl but before he could get a hit in he let a small whine before falling over face down. Behind him stood a rhino with a tranquilizer pistol.

"I know the drill. Do not shot." Mathew said while laying down hands behind his back peacefully surrendering to the officer.

"Very well, I suppose you could drag the coyote to the car for me?" The officer said before collecting the knife in a bag and grabbing Mathew's bag.

"Sure thing." Mathew said before pulling the coyote over his shoulder and wrapping his arms behind his leg and arm. He then proceeded to carry him to a squad car before getting in himself. The ride was short and as the coyote was still out cold Mathew had carried him with the rhino leading him through the lobby to the front desk. Ben sat up upon seeing the officer and Mathew walking through the doors. Waving to them they walked up to him.

"What is up McHorn!?" The cheetah asked his voice squeaking through excitement.

"Nothing much these two were caught in a fight I'm guessing that the coyote toke the wolf's bag and then was chased down. I found them ready to slug it out. Then after subduing the coyote he helped carry him around and surrendering peacefully." McHorn spoke slowly.

"You apprehended a former soldier and our newest recruited officer McHorn. This is Mathew Turner." Clawhouser said with a laugh.

"Is this true wolf?" McHorn asked.

"Yes sir. Private Turner at your survive." Mathew said saluting after dropping the criminal.

"This is a surprise. But protocol states that we still need to put you through interrogation and we need to check your bag." McHorn said with a sigh.

"Understood and he is waking up." Mathew said pointing to the coyote who was stirring.

"Okay then follow me." McHorn said gesturing to follow.

"Right lead the way." Mathew said grabbing the coyote by the arm and dragging him. As the two went down the hall the officer stooped at a steel door. Opening it to a plain black room with a one way window and table with three chairs.

"Put him there. Then can you wait outside." McHorn said after the coyote was placed in a chair an cuffed to the table.

"Okay then I'm going to talk with Clawhouser you can find me there or in the hall." Mathew said walking down the hall to the receptionist.

"Alright then see you soon." McHorn said his voice gravely as usual.

The front desk was busy with mammals shouting and waving slips of paper in the overwhelmed cheetah's face. Feeling bad for the cat the wolf jumped up on the desk and cleared his throat. "QQUUUUIIIIEEEETTT!" Mathew bellowed shutting everyone up. "Those who have a parking ticket get out!" Mathew yelled again then nearly everyone left except for four mammals who held a photo of different mammal. The first stepped up as Mathew jumped down from the desk. The first was a rabbit with the picture of his son.

"Mr. Clawhouser please tell me you got the man who killed my boy and his friends." He said his voice cracking.

"No we didn't because your son was involved in an assault on officers and attempted rape of a officer. And the man responsible is me." Mathew said stepping up to the men and the women at the desk.

"Really now how would you know?" The rabbit asked asked.

"Even with those gigantic ears you didn't hear me. I am the one who filled them with lead. I had a knife held to my throat and here is the cut to match." Mathew said moving the fur up that concealed a long cut.

"You, you're lying to us we raised them nice and proper boys." The raccoon lady said nearly breaking down.

"There is so much good in the worst of us and yet so much bad in the best of us." Mathew stated simply.

"Where is the proof that they did what you said they did?" A badger asked gaining anger.

"For one their prints and fur was on their weapons and two both Mathew and the cheetah kid took lie detector tests, and lastly Mathew's helmet GoPro recorded the hole thing." Clawhouser spoke up.

"Then how, how did you stop them without being shot?" The rabbit asked mater o factly.

"Simple I used my gun to mow down the kiddos before they could pull a shot." Mathew said.

"How could you do something like that?" The badger asked.

"War hardens your soul. It changes boys to men in the first month. I should know I was 17 when I enlisted. Now I am 18 with scars from explosions and bullet wounds all over." Mathew said straightening up.

"You are only 18! Then that begs the question of how more!" The raccoon exclaimed.

"Twenty one kills on the first day on the job. Eight children amongst the dead two more captured." Mathew said earning shocked gasps.

"Twenty one dead!?" The rabbit yelled.

"You are a devil is what you are!" The raccoon yelled.

"What is worth those lives!?" The badger asked.

"Liberty, freedom, life, friends's lives and the end of threats to my nation." Mathew said walking forward while baring his teeth a small bit.

"Well then I for one hope you burn in hell!" The rabbit yelled before throwing a hook and connecting with the left side of Mathew's muzzle.

"That makes you one of one hundred families to hope that." Mathew said looking back at the rabbit who only looked angrier.

"Now I have an interrogation to get to. McHorn has some questions to ask so if you can love this building I think we would appreciate it." Mathew said patting Clawhouser on the back.

"You didn't hear the last of us!" The four yelled as they left.

"You killed one hundred people?" Clawhouser asked clearly sad.

"Yes I did and for each one I offered a prayer." Mathew said matching his tone.

"Turner your turn." McHorn said as the door opened.

"Well I'll see you later big guy." Mathew said walking off down the hall. As the door closed Mathew sat in a chair and placed his arms out for the lie detector pads.

"You know how this goes. Now first question did you steal the bag from the coyote?" McHorn asked.

"No I did not." Mathew answered.

"Is the knife that was picked up yours?" McHorn asked.

"No." Was the answer.

"Is the bag and it's contents yours?" McHorn asked.

"Yes." Mathew answered.

"Did the coyote threaten to hurt or kill you as you regained your property." McHorn asked.

"Yes he did." Mathew answered.

"Did you deal harm to him out of self defense?" McHorn asked.

"Yes one punch to the muzzle." Mathew answered.

"Anything to add?" McHorn asked.

"Only that I want my stuff and to head home." Mathew answered.

"Very well you are free to go. Here is your bag." McHorn said setting the pack on the table as Mathew removed the pads.

"Thank you man. Well I'll be seeing you at work on Wednesday. Don't get yourself killed by then." Mathew said waving goodbye. Walking to the front desk he saw Judy and Nick talking to Clawhouser. Walking closer he saw Nick holding Mathew's gun. Both had a sad face with a twist of pain.

"What's up spots!" Mathew called as he walked over.

"Nothing much why were you in an interrogation with McHorn?" Ben asked turning his attention over to him.

"That coyote that we caught stole my bag while I was talking to these two earlier so I chased him down. The rest was that me and him were about to duke it out before McHorn subdued him. The rest you know." Mathew said.

"I was wondering why you ran off on all fours." Nick said handing Mathew his gun.

"Yup well I am going to head back home you done for the day?" Mathew asked adjusting the drag he carried after placing the gun in its holster.

"Not yet we need to fill out paperwork but we will meet you there." Judy said with a smile.

"Alright see you then." Mathew said before walking out the revolving doors.

"You said he prayed for each one he killed he must have felt some guilt." Judy said to the cat.

"He doesn't have any remorse or regrets remember he said so last night. Besides why should he feel any guilt? He did what we stand for. To protect and serve the people of his nation." Nick said his voice unreadable.

"Ya I remember now. But still. Oh well all three of us plus Bogo know the truth about that poor soul. Well we have some papers to fill out see you Clawhouser!" Judy said before running off to her and Nick's shared desk.

Mathew who had been walking through the streets of Sahara Central to the apartment had been thinking about the day. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a group of prey animals surround two fox kits. Walking over he started to hear some of the things said. Even though they weren't directed at him it still hurt. Buttoning up his jacket and straightening up he marched over.

"Excuse me but could you tell a guy why you are picking on these two kits?" Mathew asked as he walked through the crowd and shielded the two foxes.

"You are military right? Protector of good and all?" A beaver cub asked not losing steam.

"Yea?" Mathew answered highly suspicious.

"Then make them leave this place!" A zebra cub yelled pointing out to the street.

"How about no?" Mathew said raising his voice.

"Then, then, then you can go and get shot!" The beaver yelled feeling superior.

"Really that it buddy I've been shot thirty times already. I've been in three explosions and had a piece of shrapnel stuck in my torso during my service and that is your best idea?" Mathew said with a laugh.

"Show some prof then." A giraffe child demanded.

"Fine then." Mathew said taking his jacket off. "Gunshots one through twenty here." Mathew said pointing at his chest after moving his shirt and fur to reveal a group of white splotches.

"The shrapnel was here." Mathew said pointing to a jagged line in his side.

"The other shots nailed me on the thighs and but the explosion blew up by my legs nearly taking taking them off here." Mathew said lifting his pant legs up over his knees and letting them see the jagged lines.

"There you go now leave them alone!" Mathew yelled scaring the prey.

"Why would you want to protect these scum sucking, sly, lying, cheating, stealing, filthy foxes?!" The zebra asked.

"Because I used to be bullied by people like you who think that they are above everyone." Mathew said back.

"Really now?" A ram asked.

"Yea now get out of here." Mathew yelled again getting irritated.

"Fine we are leaving." The beaver said. He waved and the prey who harassed the foxes left with him. Turning to the two foxes he could feel them hugging his legs.

"They gone?" One asked.

"Yea they are." Mathew said kneeling to eye level.

"What is your name?" The second asked.

"My full title is Private Mathew Andrew Turner." Mathew answered." What are your names?" Mathew asked them.

"My name is Cathrin Wilde and my brother is Chucky Wilde." The girl said shocking Mathew.

"Do you know who Nickolas P Wile is by any chance?" Mathew asked.

"Yes he is our only living relative. Why do you know him?" Chucky asked eyes shining with hope.

"Yes I do follow me we are going to surprise him at his work here jump on." Mathew said tapping his bag. Both kits climbed up and on the bag then they grabbed hold. "Hold on now I am going to run with all I got!" Mathew said getting on all fours once again. The two kits nodded and Mathew rushed off as fast as his legs could carry him.


	4. Chapter 4

As he sprinted through the street Mathew could make out people staring at him but he didn't care he had a mission. That mission is to find Nick and ask about the two kits on his back. He could only wonder how they were related. He was almost there and he sprinted across the road much to the annoyance of the drivers who were pounding their paws of their steering wheels making their horns blare at the wolf who was carrying a very interesting story with him. Finally he got to the ZPD. He knew were the two officers who he needed worked when on paperwork but he needed to know if they were even there or if they left for home. So he went up to Clawhouser to ask him.

"Hey spots have Nick and Judy left yet?" No they are in the office area.

"No man they are in their cubical. Can I ask why you need them?" Ben asked after pointing to the room the cubical was in.

"Well my feline friend I have found two kits that I need answers for." Mathew said reaching behind his back and finding the two kits still there.

"Really can I see them?" Clawhouser squealed.

"I can't say yes they have to say it. Guys what do you say?" Mathew asked turning his head.

"Okay we can say hello." Cathrin said climbing on Mathew's right shoulder catching the attention of Clawhouser.

"Good idea. I'm Chucky Wilde this is my twin sister Cathrin Wilde." Chucky said climbing on Mathew's left shoulder and leaning against his head.

"Wait a minute you said your last name is Wilde?" Clawhouser asked standing up so quick his chair tipped over and clattered to the ground.

"Since we were born and I don't see it changing." Chucky said with a smirk similar to that of Nick's.

"How are you two related to Nick anyway?" Clawhouser asked.

"We aren't sure that is why we need to see him. We know that our dad was named Vincent Wilde and we need to know who he is to Nick." Cathrin said in a knowing voice.

"Ah I see well I wish you luck and I do have to say you look just like him in a way." Clawhouser said picking his chair up.

"Thank you spots." Chucky said giving a two finger salute.

"Now you are talking just like him." Clawhouser said with a twinge of humor.

"Alright you two time to go. Say goodbye to Spots." Mathew said chuckling.

"See you later Spots!" The two kits yelled waving as Mathew started to walk towards the offices.

"Judy is going to skin that fox alive." Clawhouser said with a laugh.

As Mathew walked through the ZPD building and getting closer to the office area he took time at how this would play out. He thought that a little acting would be funny to do so he talked to the kits that they would do the same as when they were introduced to Clawhouser. Only this time they would run down Mathew's arms and tackle him. With that in mind he had to record the act. He saw grey wolf standing around talking to a large tiger by the offices. So walking up to them Mathew called out.

"Hey I'm planning something that will knock Wilde off his feet you in?" Mathew asked as the officers turned their heads to him.

"Sure thing what will we do though?" The other wolf asked smiling.

"That is where we come in!" Chucky said poking his head over Mathew's shoulder.

"Who are you?" The tiger asked bending down to Chucky's eye line.

"I am Chucky Wilde and next to me is my twin Cathrin Wilde." Chucky said as Cathrin poked her head over the opposite shoulder.

"Wilde has kids!" The wolf exclaimed in surprise.

"We aren't Nick's kids but rather some family member of his we need to find out who he is to us." Cathrin said.

"Oh I see I'm in. My name is Wally Wolfard. This is Frank Fangmire." Wally said pointing to the tiger next to him.

"Great I'm Mathew Turner you might remember me as the soldier in full gear walking in to meat Bogo yesterday. Anyway I need some guys to film this and post it." Mathew said earning smiles from the two officers.

"We are in." Frank said with a grin.

"Great to avoid suspicion I would need you two to go in there five minutes ahead of me. Then get ready for the funniest thing that you can watch but remember that all of Zootopia has a right to laugh at this too if you catch my drift." Mathew said hinting at his plan.

"Yup they need to see this. Oh and what about Hopps though?" Wally asked concerned for their safety.

"Oh right I forgot about her. Ah no worries this will shock her to no end, especially since these two kind of look like Nick himself." Mathew said with a dismissive wave.

"Ok then see you in five minutes." Frank said walking in the door to the office.

"This is going to be good. Their cubicle is in row B 34 back." Wally said walking in to his own cubicle.

"Alright then. Thank you man." Mathew said before waiting his own turn to walk in. After his wait he walked in as silent and cautious as he could. He saw both Frank and Wally on the way as they got into position. Then came the moment of truth breathing in he walking to wall just left the doorway of the cubicle that Nick and Judy occupied. He was giving a thumbs up to his co conspirators. Then was the nod from them and a countdown after the one Mathew pulled from his cover and walked to the door to the cubicle. Raising his arms to allow the two kits that were on his back to dash along his arms. And dash they did the moment Nick looked over at the wolf he could see orange blurs launching at him. The twins made contact with Nick as he stood up knocking him back into his desk sending papers flying everywhere. The two kits climbed all over Nick making Judy look on in shock. Then the two got on his shoulders and covered his eyes. Without seeing anything Nick managed to ram into everything in a five yard radios. Then after finally gaining his common sense back he stopped and grabbed the twins by the scruff of their necks and pulled them off holding them in the air.

"Yes!" They exclaimed high fiving.

"You two get all that!" Mathew yelled bringing attention to himself.

"Yup every last bit of it. And you were right this was the funniest thing done yet! Well this and the time Judy practically did the same thing in the lobby." Wally said walking over laughing.

"Wait you were in on this Wolfard!?" Judy asked annoyance creating in.

"Yup and so was Fangmire!" The wolf in question exclaimed pointing over the wall to the tiger who was busy laughing at the carnage.

"That was the best thank you for letting us in on it Mathew." Frank said calming down and wiping a tear away.

"You bet it was when I come in tomorrow expect a box of pizza with your names on it." Mathew said saluting.

"Yes best officer ever!" Wally exclaimed high fiving the mastermind behind the attack.

"HEY!" Judy yelled her foot tapping away.

"Next to you of course." Frank said just as quickly.

"Alright you two you know what faze two is." Mathew said and the two officers left turning his attention to the three foxes and rabbit.

"Now as for these two why don't you introduce yourselves to Officers Wilde and Hops?" Mathew said with a smile. The twins looked over to the officers their mouths agape.

"Good idea Private. My name is Chucky Wilde and this is my twin sister Cathrin. Nice to meet you both!" Chuck said turning to the other fox who was then frozen to the spot.

"NICK WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Judy yelled seething.

"D do you know your f father's name b by any chance?" Nick managed to sputter out.

"A Vincent Wilde our mother's name is Mary Wilde. Do you know them?" Cathrin asked earning a sad but angry look from Nick.

"Yes I know Vincent. He is the man who left both me and my mother. But that still makes you my family. My siblings even. Well I welcome you. Can I ask how old you are and why you are here?" Nick said brightening up.

"Dad left us like a week ago. As for our age we are 12." Chucky said his voice bitter at the mention of his dad.

"We'll all I can say is join the club. He left my mom and me when I was your age now that he has done it again I am not surprised." Nick said putting the kits down.

"I'm so sorry you two me and Nick need to clean this up with the help of Mathew. Can you wait on the table?" Judy asked her voice so sweet it hurt but the kits jumped up anyway and sat down.

"Where is Mathew anyway?" Judy asked but heard a soft sneeze from the panels overhead.

"He's up there isn't he?" Nick asked with a sigh.

"Yup come on out Mathew." Judy said and the panel slid away revealing the wolf in question.

"Man thought that work." Mathew wined as he slid the tile away and jumped down.

"Can fool the ears." Judy said proud.

"Ya those things are like built in radar dishes. Especially in size. Oof!" Nick commented before receiving a punch to the stomach from Judy.

"Judy he is supposed to be red and white not black and blue you know." Mathew said chuckling.

"Laugh while you can chicle nuts." Nick sneered making both Judy and Mathew flinch.

"Why what is a slick fox going to do?" Mathew asked earning a coirs of oooos from the fox twins and Judy.

"Fight me buddy!" Nick yelled obviously for a bluff.

"You sure you want to? You are taking on a ranger." Mathew said.

"What were you special ops or something?" Nick asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I was in training. I was to be moved five months after I started out."

"Oh boy I've done it now. But I won't back down. How about we do it after our shift?" Nick asked intimidated but not fear stricken to the max.

"I promise I will go easy on you." Mathew said his right hand over his heart and left in the air.

"Fair enuf but first CLEAN THIS UP!" Judy yelled startling the boys.

"Yes mam!" The boys relied saluting before picking up all sorts of forms and reports that were printed out. It took a good hour to pick it all up. It didn't help that papers had managed to fly into the cubicles around them. Then it took another hour to put it back into order and clean the area of the Fox-nado that were the Wildes. But it was finished and done with by the end of the shift. And thanks to some passing officers namely Francine everyone heard about the sparing match that was going to go down. Mathew and Nick headed to the locker room to get changed for the match.

Nick put a pair of navy blue shorts with two white lines running down either side on. Mathew not owning anything other that some jeans and plain shirts decided on just wearing his pants that he had on. The two then wrapped their paws and fit gloves on. Due to different styles they took up different gloves. Mathew wore MMA gloves to allow more diversity on what he could do along with the headgear. Nick just put a pair of boxing gloves on and his headgear. As they walked out each on different sides of the ring they looked around and saw everyone in the precinct there chanting their names. Bogo even showed up and decided to be a referee for the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a match between two middleweight mammals. So expect a long battle but if they wish we could send up a new competitor after one is out! Now who is ready to rumble!" Bogo shouted erupting the room in shouts and cheers.

"Now I want a good clean fight no shots below the belt. Now touch gloves." Bogo said to the two canines in the center of the ring. The two touched their gloves and went to their corners. The bell rung and both Nick and Mathew walked forward hands up and ready. By the time Mathew got to Nick he threw a huge right hand that connected with the side of Nick's muzzle sending him to the ground. Not missing a beat Mathew jumped on the fox landing blow after blow to the head. Bogo stepped in and pulled the fighters apart and let the fox stand.

"You good?" Bogo asked to Nick and received a nod.

"Good now FIGHT!" Bogo yelled letting the two back at it. They looked at each other and made eye contact. Mathew saw fear and determination in the eyes of the fox. But when Nick looked in the eyes of the wolf he saw nothing. No emotion not even a bit of anger or remorse. But before he could continue his reading of Mathew he caught a left jab to his chest. Taking a step back then another Nick tried to avoid the jabs and swipes that the wolf sent over to him. But he found himself backed against the ropes his gloves raised. Then it truly began Mathew began jabbing at the midsection of his opponent then with a right uppercut knocked he knocked Nick to the canvas for the second time. This time he saw Nicks body go limp. The animals of precinct one who kept cheering till this point were astounded that in just one round their middleweight defending champion was knocked down twice and didn't get a single hit in.

Nick slammed on the canvas hard with a unforgiving thump. He was out like a light. Bogo looked just as shocked but he put a finger up and began the count."ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR,FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!" The bell rang and Nick was dragged off the mat by a angry Judy. "THE NEW WINNER BY KNOCK OUT IS MATHEW TURNER!" Bogo announced holding Mathew's paw in the air. The precinct roared with cheers.

"Have anything to say champ?" Clawhouser asked holding a microphone.

"Yea. Whose next?" Mathew asked with a smile.

"I'll go against you." A large lion said walking into the ring.

"Awesome lets get it on. But I won't stop myself from mixing in some kicks this time." Mathew said with a smile to get himself lose he started cracking different joints. Stretching his arms out Mathew put his headgear on and stuck the mouthpiece in his jaws and pounding his gloves together.

"Fine then let's do this Bogo if you would." The lion said slipping his own mouth guard in.

"Very well Delgado. You know the rules. Tough gloves and go to your corners for the bell." Bogo said as he looked around. Then he stopped Mathew followed his gaze and saw Judy and the Wildes. Even Nick was there though his left eye was slightly swollen and his nose was finished bleeding but his muzzle was slightly matted. Mathew seeing his condition pounded his fist over his heart twice and raised it over his head. Nick raised his own hand up and nodded as if understanding the message. But he walked himself to his corner and turned. The bell rung and with a bit more precision and care started the two circled each other making eye contact the hole way through. Delgado started it off by rushing forward and throwing a left hook. Ducking down Mathew rolled away and slammed his shin into the lion's side before spinning around and landing a hammer fist to the side of the lions head stunning the cat. They then got into their stances.

Not too long after that they started to walk at each other the lion dropping his right hand. As they got close the lion slammed the glove into the wolf with as much strength as he could. But catching himself Mathew threw his own fist back connecting with the rib cage of the lion. This kept going for a wile till the bell rang. Returning to their corners they received some water and a two minute break. Mathew poured some water over his head and shock it off. The bell rang out again and Mathew placing the mouthpiece in. After the circling Mathew took a aggressive approach and started throwing punch after punch all the while avoiding those thrown at himself. Working the la her lion to the ropes and drilling him for everything he got. Delgado who had begun leaning against the ropes for support but it would end the same way it did Nick. With a huge right uppercut he sent the lion down. Sprawling after trying to get up he fell down again.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!" Bogo yelled and after ten the bell rang signifying the end of the match. "AND THE WINNER BY TECHNICAL KNOCK OUT IS MATHEW TURNER. THAT IS THE LAST MATCH FOR TONIGHT TOMORROW IS OFFICERS GRIZZOLI AND ANDERSON." Bogo announced gaining a huge wave of cheers through the crowd. "How did you just beat a light heavyweight fighter?" Bogo asked slightly annoyed.

"Training to be a special operative did it." Mathew said starting to take his gloves off before helping up Delgado.

"Oh. Any other secrets that isn't known to me?" Bogo asked.

"I was shot 30 times during my survive." Mathew said earning a surprised look from his boss.

"30 times!?" The chief asked practically yelling.

"Yes sir. Anyway I've got get home and get to sleep I've got work tomorrow." Mathew said with a yawn.

"Alright then you are going to be paired up with the Razorbacks as of tomorrow. Your job will be to deal with the most dangerous situations that present themselves. Good luck." Bogo said with a huff.

"Alright then goodnight boss." Mathew said walking to the looker room and put his shirt ,jacket , and pack on. Before walking out to see Judy with Nick who had both Chucky and Cathrin on his shoulders.

"Well I went easy on you." Mathew said with a sigh.

"That was going easy you practically pounded my face into the canvas!" Nick said with hints of anger.

"I could have put some kickboxing into there." Mathew said earning a cringe from Nick as he thought of what could have happened.

"Ya alright well let's get going we will have to make the spare bed ready for these two and the apartment is going to be highly crowded." Judy said rubbing her temples.

"I can probably get out of your fur in about a week of work." Mathew said taking the two fox kits off Nick's shoulders and putting them on top of his bag.

"Hey what team are you going to be placed on?" Nick asked.

"I'm in with the Razorbacks." Mathew said.

"The Razorbacks!" Both Judy and Nick said gawking.

"Yup and from what I hear they are the best of the best. Which makes me wonder why you didn't get a position with them." Mathew said.

"Good question want to answer that slick?" Judy said turning to the battered fox.

"We are detectives as of tomorrow." Nick said with a smile.

"Cool all you need now is the trench coat and revolver and your set." Mathew said with a chuckle.

"Told you Carrots." Nick said with a laugh.

"Infuriating fox." Judy huffed her cheeks puffing out.

"Unrelenting bunny." Nick shot back.

"You know you love me." Judy said with a wink.

"Do I know that, yes, yes I do." Nick answered.

"Well if you two love each other so much go on a date because I am not sitting through this for the next week." Mathew said causing both Judy and Nick to stiffen up and blush.

"We haven't set a date yet." Judy said twiddling her fingers.

"Alright, well why you look at that we're here." Mathew said feeling really awkward.

"Hurray!" The kits chanted. After walking in and taking a short elevator ride up they arrived at the shared apartment. Judy then unlocked the door and entered. The boys following after brushing their teeth everyone went to their respected sleeping areas. Nick and Judy decided to read Mathew's journal some more while the two kits fell fast asleep. Mathew himself went into a peaceful slumber. But not long after a feminine voice yelled stirring the wolf. "AAAHHHH!" Was the thing that broke the silence and made the combat veteran fully jolt up and grab his pistol that laid out on the coffee stand. But before he cleared the apartment he hear a speaking of springs and a bagging on the walls. Mathew put two and two together quick and smiled to himself.

"Page fifty." Mathew murmured before laying the gun down and drifting off again. He had almost forgot about that page but then again who wouldn't remember their first time.

 **Hey hey hey I am back. Sorry this took so damn long but I have a bunch of stuff that I need to finish. But hey I can find time. Other than that I was stuck in a writer's block trying to figure out how I was going to introduce some of the characters and build on those**


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Mathew woke up a song was spilling out of his phone that he set up last night. He immediately recognized it as Sweet Child O Mine by Guns and Rodents. He was over joyed that the songs that they produced were just as those in the human world. Pushing himself upright Mathew flung the blanket off of him and reached for his uniform. Grabbing it he pulled it on then his body armor and went to the kitchen area. Starting the coffee that he knew the other officers would need especially after last night. Chuckling at the situations and jokes he could make from that he went to the couch and reached under it. Pulling his M4 out he leaned it against the couch as he dug through the backpack he found his firearms cleaning kit. Grabbing both of his guns and the kit he went to the kitchen table. Putting his M4 down Mathew quickly dismantled it and layer the pieces out in order and place Mathew started the cleaning process. After 15 minutes he was halfway through cleaning all the pieces when Judy came in limping a small amount"Got to page fifty and decided to try it out hmm?" Mathew said looking at the bunny."You heard that!" Judy yelled

"Yes I did next time use a gag." Mathew said with a smirk.

"You do realize the size difference right?" Judy asked with a smile plopping down across from him to watch him work.

"I would have figured it would be big for you." Mathew said starting the assembly of the weapon"You figured it! You knew it would happen?" Judy asked picking the pistol up and examining it.

"You never forget your first." Mathew said placing a full magazine in the gun and cocking it before putting safety on."You can say that again. But I don't think I can walk right all day because of what happened." Judy said with a "I can bet. Hey you want to know how to disarm a pistol in five seconds?" Mathew said walking to the coffee maker and pouring two cups.

"Yes please. Also almond milk no sugar." Judy called.

"Sure okay. Put that clip in and prepare to fire. Good now point it at me." Mathew said giving instructions after he placed the mugs on the table

"Now what?" Judy asked aiming the gun at Mathew's torso.

"Now you watch me closely." Mathew said before raising his arms over his head.

"Okay." Judy said unsure of what will happen next. But before she could doubt the wolf any more Mathew dipped to the right using his left hand to grab the gun. She saw the clip fall to the ground but she didn't see the leg sweep that Mathew did causing her to fall. When she hit the ground she was pinned and the pistol was pressed against her temple.

"That is how you disable the gun." Mathew said getting up.

"What if the criminal has a knife?" Judy asked raising up off the ground with the help of Mathew.

"You have a partner and an extra bullet in the chamber see?" Mathew said cocking the slide back which caused an unspent shell to fly out.

"What are you saying?" Judy asked picking the ammunition up and placing the bullet in the clip

"He comes lose you put a round in him before cuffing him if you didn't already." Mathew said sitting at the table and dismantling the gun before starting to clean it.

"*yawn* Hey guys how you doing?" Nick asked walking out in his uniform.

"Well I'm good but Judy is a bit butt hurt from last night." Mathew said smug.

"She told you!" Nick yelled embarrassed.

"No you just did and besides I think a banging on the wall, creaking of springs, plus moans are enough for me to put the picture together." Mathew commented before returning to the work at hand.

"Oh well now I feel dumb." Nick muttered walking in the kitchen to get some coffee

"That's how it is." Mathew said piecing his weapon together before pulling his knife out "Hey toss me a sharpening stone." Mathew said after running his thumb over the blade.

"Sure thing here." Nick said tossing a sharpening stone which Mathew snatched out of the air.

"Anyway a quick question what is the legal drinking age out here?" Mathew asked as he started dragging the blade across the stone

"16, why?" Judy answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I need a beer." Mathew said as he tested the sharpness of his blade before finding it satisfactory and putting it in its sheath.

"I can bet. After what happened I'm surprised you haven't hit a joint." Nick chuckled

"Tried that and it sucked. I didn't even feel anything I was my own self. Even after smoking the whole thing." Mathew shot back causing a shocked expression from both Nick and Judy

"Really!?" Judy demanded.

"Yup, that's why I drink. Still a bad habit though." Mathew said.

"We better get going or Bogo will have our hides." Nick commented tapping his watch.

"Ya we should get going but what about the other two Wildes? We can't really leave them here and you haven't enrolled them in school." Mathew said putting all of his weapons in their respected places. His gun on his right side, the knife on his left, and his rifle hung on his shoulder by a strap.

"That's right we should have Benji watch them." Judy said pinning her badge over her chest.

"Great let's get em'." Mathew said walking to the guest room with Nick. They went in and grabbed the two and carried them over their shoulders. They then walked through the door and into the hallway to the elevator. The doors opened and the three officers walked in hitting the number 1 button the doors closed and the three felt the sensation of their stomachs lifting up into their chest. After a few seconds the doors opened again and the gang stepped into the lobby catching the attention of the land lord who was at her desk. She was a tiger in her early to mid-fifties who had silver streaks on her head and arms.

"So you're the one who opened fire in my elevator not four days ago?" The land lord said her voice near a snarl.

"Yes I am and I am sorry for the inconvenience that was caused." Mathew apologized stepping up.

"Oh nonsense those boys were harassing tenants all day but did you have to put them down like that?" She asked with a concerned tint to her voice.

"I suppose so. I did manage to not kill one though. So that's a plus." Mathew said giving a thumbs up

"I like this one Judy." The tiger said with a smile.

"He's a special one."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Mathew demanded spinning around

"NOTHING!" Judy yelped before diving behind Nick.

"Ah well sorry to cut this short but we got to go." Nick cut in.

"Okay I'll see you all later." The tiger said as she waved. The trio walked out the doors and into the bright red dawn of the day. The complex was in Sahara District and the dawn brought back memories from his service in Iran. Mathew had long since given Chucky to Nick and at the moment was standing stock still and locked. Nick, seeing this, chuckled.

"Ateeeentioon!"Nick called and immediately got a response from the wolf in the form of a crisp salute and a stamp on the ground. But Mathew didn't say anything for about two minutes as if he was listening to something.

"Private Mathew Turner reporting for duty. Sir!" Mathew shouted not moving a muscle

"Drop and give me twenty soldier!" Nick shouted pointing at the ground. Mathew acting like a machine did just that. After he was done he was once again at attention.

"Hey Nick how about jogging to the precinct?" Judy asked muffling giggles with her hand.

"Great idea. Ready! One two three four, one two three four!" Nick shouted out and started to jog Mathew following behind. His wrapped paws smacking against the ground and knees reaching up to his stomach with every step. He gun pointed to the left. They kept that pace all the while during their journey to the ZPD building. Once there and in the building Mathew gained his own personality again and looked around then he heard the snickering fox and rabbit behind him

"How did I get here?" Mathew demanded.

"We jogged here. You were stuck in a trance since you saw the red dawn. Here look I recorded it all." Judy said handing him her phone and playing a video. Mathew watched in a shocked expression at the fact that he looked like he was in roll call and addressing Nick as his superior officer.

"Here I got to get going." Mathew said handing Judy her phone before walking to Benjamin at the front desk. The two detectives saw him nod as Ben pointed behind him. They then saw Mathew offer a paw to the cheetah which was taken. Mathew shock it before walking down the hall before disappearing through a door all the while putting a hand in his pockets. After a minute Nick and Judy walked forward to the cat

"You think he's mad at us?" Nick asked watching the wolf go.

"I can bet on it but let's greet Clawhouser before we head up to bullpen." Judy responded with a sigh

"Alright then." Nick said before walking to the desk

"Let's just keep what happened last night secret though." Judy said before getting a nod to signify an affirmative from Nick.

"Hey spots how's it hanging?" Nick asked as he walked up.

"Pretty good, but apparently you two are much better than me!" Clawhouser exclaimed with a squeal.

"Told you he was mad." Judy commented.

"Ya it's true spots we are together at last." Nick said.

"That means Mathew is the winner." The cheetah said with a look of disappointment.

"Me, the guys, and girls in the station had a betting pool for when you would finally get together as mates. Mathew the day he got shot by me threw fifty bucks in and said to give it till last night. The full pool was 5,450 bucks." Clawhouser said earning an angered glare from Judy.

"You would bet on that!" Judy yelled clearly embarrassed

"We bet on you two for a while now. Like your first kiss, first to get drunk on our bar night, or who would be holding who on movie night." Clawhouser spoke remembering the previous bets.

"Wow." Was all Nick could say.

"Come on slick we got to get to bullpen. We can kill Mathew later." Judy said with a grunt.

"He packed his stuff and he had took it with him. He knew it would pan out like it did." Nick said as they walked to the briefing room.

"You're right he did. But he left his journal with us and I have it right here." Judy said waving the notebook before fumbling it and dropping it the back cover facing up. Nick picked it up and looked at it and his jaw dropped. Showing it to Judy she started to read it."Hey you two I figured that you would have finished it soon but we are probably living in different areas. Thanks to that cash I won from the gambling pool I am able to buy my own place but don't worry about not seeing me again. I got a phone remember. The number is as follows 724-407-3013. I'll talk to you soon. But till then keep safe and get an actual gun. No wait scratch that I'll get you a pair of matching .45s or a .35 lends on cost and such. Agh well I'll see what happens. What I'm trying to say is I'll always be there to lend a hand to you. Your friend Private Mathew Andrew Turner." Judy read with a crack in her voice

"You bunnies so emotional." Nick said rubbing her ears causing her left foot to thump uncomfortably. "Carrots, has a weakness? I would have never thought it." Nick said chuckling.

"Shut up slick. Mathew gave us this in trust we got to page 50 before well you know. But these pages have every event that happened within three months wrote down, printed to the very emotion. How about we give him a slight taste of his medicine. Let's just get to bullpen first." Judy said rubbing her paws together.

"Oh ho ho, I love the way you think." Nick said opening the door.

 **IN THE SWAT TEAM ARMORY**

Mathew walked into the armory and over to his locker. Taking out two cans of black and gold spray paint from his bag he put them on the bench behind him before Stowing his rifle and bag inside. Leaving him with his knife and pistol. He was about to go over to the work bench where on the far edge. Taking off his helmet he placed it down taking out his began working. Placing the tip under the canvas. He started to carefully cut it off. After five minutes of work the canvas cover was off leaving the dull green color of the industrial plastic lined with Kevlar. Shaking the black can Mathew prepped to paint the helmet. Taking the cap off Mathew pushed the button down and the paint shot out covering the helmet in pitch black. To let it dry Mathew started to cut out S.W.A.T. in large letters. After ten minutes he taped the cut out to the front and began to shake the gold can after a minute of shaking the can he took the lid off and began to spray S.W.A.T. to his blackened helmet. After finding it good he gave a nod and left the helmet as it was to dry.

He took the cans back over to his locker and stowed them inside. He closed it and retrieved his blade and put it in the sheath. Just as he removed the tape and the cut out the lights went out. On instinct Mathew put his helmet on and adjusted the straps before pulling his blade and pistol from his side and went into a defensive stance. His knife he held in a position ready to cross over and stab with the gun's barrel resting over his forearm. Hearing a footstep behind him Mathew pivoted behind the mammal and put him in a lock with the knife pressing against his or her throat. The mammal was in almost the same gear. He then saw several more mammals walking up to them pointing rifles.

"Listen here kid we don't know what you are doing here but you have our gear and our weapons in your paws. You are also threatening one of our own so you better let him go." The point man spoke.

"I'm Private Mathew Turner and I am here for my job. I am the new guy. Wait Wally is that you?" Mathew asked dropping his arms./

"Mathew you are in the razorbacks? No wonder you took out Delgado in the ring. You made me lose twenty bucks!" Wally said as the lights came on again.

"And I won the Judy and Nick gambling pool now I am over five large richer!" Mathew laughed

"What you won! How!" A large elephant exclaimed in a rather feminine voice

"They read my first time with my girlfriend in my journal and I do think that Nick used his silver tongue for something other than being a smart ass." Mathew laughed making the room erupt in fits of historical laughter.

"You gave them your journal?" Wally asked

"Yes they need to know who I was and the atrocities I committed during my active duty." Mathew spoke his voice low.

"I killed one hundred people to stop a war that I ended up dying in. Ask Bogo for the video that a deer took of my arrival. Here is a picture of me before I had my legs blown to high hell and back." Mathew said handing over the same picture that he had showed chief Bogo three days earlier. Wally took it from Mathew and looked at it before laughing.

"That! You! No fucking way man!" Wally yelled through laughs

"Laugh it up but imagine this. A piece of metal in your side stabbing through your lungs both your legs gone leaving you with two bleeding stumps. Every person in your group surrounding you with tears in your eyes. Imagine living your last words to your leader the man you just saved, then nothing but black. All of a sudden you are in a world that you don't know with no friends, family, or idea what happened to you after you blacked out. You look around and see you aren't the race you were just minutes ago, so you go out and build your life back up from the ground! That is what it feels like to be me! Ask for that video and then you'll believe me!" Mathew yelled breaking down to a sobbing mess before his brand new squad

"What did you go through?" The elephant asked putting her trunk over the wolf's shoulder.

"Something that an 18 year old shouldn't see. Bodies without limbs. Men crying for their loved ones or for a bullet to the head. Just ask for my journal from Nick and Judy then read pages 39 through 47. That was my first skirmish against the enemy that I saw people from my side die in." Mathew sobbed out earning horrified looks.

"You're only 18 and you were in a war zone!" A zebra yelled lowering her gun.

"Yes I was and I saw several of my friends have arms or legs get blown off." Mathew croaked calming down.

"Ouch, team huddle up." Francine said taking her trunk off the wolf. The whole S.W.A.T team turned their backs and started to talk

"I can see all the hurt and guilt in his eyes. And that photo that is definitely real. Look at the faces and stances of the people behind him. They trust that boy. We need that journal." The bear said earning nods of agreement from the rest.

"Agreed we need to find Wilde and Hopps now. Not only do they have it they read it." A rhino added.

"Wally and Francine stay here with him." The zebra said pointing to the broken wolf.

"Yes sir." Wally said moving over to the Mathew.

"I will see you soon to sort this out." The zebra said walking out along with the rest of the squad. As the door closed Francine and Wally took a seat before Mathew./

"Sorry man, I-" Wally started to be cut off by Mathew who raised his paw

"No, no apologies I need to talk about what happened. That is how to heal wounds like I got. That is how I did it the first time. Now ask away." Mathew said looking to the other two.

"Okay then. Did you get shot before?" Francine asked.

"Yes I did." Mathew said. Then the PA went off and Mathew's sad expression turned to stone. Walking back to his locker he grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around his neck and mouth then he took his ski goggles and placed them on his helmet. Then he took his rifle and slung it around his shoulder. "I will kill them all before anyone hurt." Mathew said walking to the bus.

 **BOGO'S OFFICE**

"So he told you what he was? Samantha he is what I want to call a shadow recruit." Bogo stated handing over a disk containing the video.

"What does that mean?" The S.W.A.T captain Samantha Stripz asked.

"He was military, had extensive training, has died, and has no family here. He is a ghost, his hand to hand is extraordinary, and he will go to the academy to take several tests. He will be put in every environment known to us, then he will take up every firearm available to us, then we can gauge where he belongs in your team. But from what I have seen so far is that he will be put on breach or point." Bogo continued

"But he is young and new to us." Samantha said concern creeping in her voice.

"That didnt stop him from enlisting, surving three months in a hell like nothing seen by us, throwing his commander away from an explosion, and in the time he has been here he has killed four mammals and took one prisoner in an elevator in under three minutes, without batting an eye. This was also seen by Wilde and Hopps who were held down by said assailants. He has no regrets on that whole matter." Bogo yelled back.

"But sir he is 18 years old." The zebra said.

"And has put an end to 100 lives in three months of service 30 of which were woman and children. Now get out of here." Bogo answered.

"Yes sir." Samantha said walking away but before she could get out the door the loudspeaker rang out. The announcement shot both the captain and her boss into a phase of shock

"Well shit." Was all Bogo said before walking out the door himself.

 **ZPD OFFICES**

""Hey you two you have the journal of Mathew Turner right?" A bear asked walking over to the most famous cops in the building.

"Yeah, Why? Do you need it Grizzoli?" Judy asked looking confused.

"Yea, we need to know the mammal for who he is. Right now he's a wreck, thanks to Wolfard." Grizzoli answered.

"Okay here we are done with it anyway. Also avoid page fifty that's how Mathew won the pool." Nick said handing the book over.

"Thank you Ni-" Grizzoli began but was cut off by the PA system cracking to life

"All unites be advised Dawn Bellwether has Brocken out of prison and has taken 17 captives in Sahara Square with the help of four other heavly armed rams. They do have concentrated Night howler serum and is threatening to use it unless Mathew Turner surrenders himself to her by himself. We are going in with live rounds." The voice of Clawhouser spoke as all the officers turned their attention to the speakers.

"Oh no, not now." Grizzoli mumbled.

"Don't worry from what we've seen Mathew won't have any emotion in a situation like this." Judy said as Grizzoli walked off.

"Thank you, you two." Grizzoli responded.


	6. Chapter 6

The SWAT team stepped into the bus and each took a glance at the new addition to their team. He sat stock still no emotion showing on the outside. No hints on emotion was given out by his posture or eyes. The doors slammed shut and the transport sped off. All eyes were on the wolf who Bellwether demanded.

"What is this Nighthowler shit Ben was going off about anyway?" Mathew asked his voice level and cold like a man who feared nothing but fear itself.

"It turns any predator mammal into a savage beast. That is where the real threat is. Next to the fact that the rams accompanying Bellewether are armed to the teeth." The captain spoke her voice filled with concern.

"So it will make me kill anyone in the same room?" Mathew asked a grim smirk growing on his muzzle.

"Yes why do you ask?" Francine questioned leaning forward to the wolf.

"I was going to give myself to Bellwether in trade for the civilians. If she doesn't cooperate with us I am going to cap her. If the henchmen don't surrender they are going to be put down too." Mathew spoke his voice dead of emotion but filled with seriousness.

"You are cold man. Did you sell your soul to the devil?" Wally asked with a chuckle.

"You could say that. I've been hit so many times I don't know if I should be alive or if I'm just a lucky guy." Mathew said with a shrug.

"Ya thirty shots and three explosions survived." Francine said making the others gasp.

"Thirty shots!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yup. Oh the bus is slowing and its show time see you." Mathew said pulling the blue tinted goggles down over his eyes and covered the rest of his face with the scarf. After he grabbed his rifle as the transport stopped. Opening the doors he hopped out slinging the gun over his shoulder and walked to the café where the whole ordeal was happening. He looked around and saw the whole department watching him Bogo himself was waiting on something. Walking over to his boss Mathew could see the rest of his squad walk out and to the barricade and telling the others who looked on in shock others in glee.

"Turner what's your call go in by yourself or with guns blazing?" Bogo asked unsure.

"Tell Smellweather that I'm coming in, but in exchange for the hostages." Mathew spoke the scarf barley moving.

"Ok. Bellwether Mathew Turner is here and will walk into that café if you let the hostages lose!" The buffalo shouted into a megaphone not five minutes after 17 mammals walked out the doors.

"I hope you know if something goes sideways expect a few body bags and bleach will be needed." Mathew said walking up to the doors.

"They are at your mercy just don't make that big of a mess. If you do the papers will be your responsibility. Clear?" Bogo said in a dark voice.

"Crystal, Sir!" Mathew shouted saluting his boss unaware of the tears in everyone's eyes. The same looks he got when he marched off for Iran plagued every last officer. Judy sank behind her car and started baling. They all knew that they would be paying respects to a fellow officer. Pushing the doors open he saw one sheep and four rams sitting around tables guns of different sizes laying before them. Being a soldier Mathew brought his own gun to his shoulder. Ready to start a firefight.

"I am Private Mathew Andrew Turner. Veteran of a foreign war. I am a member of the ZPD SWAT team now I suggest you surrender now!" Mathew yelled not swayed by his chances.

"Funny you hardly seem the part being only eighteen years old. Plus we outnumber you five to one so if you fight this you will die." A small sheep said picking up a pistol and checking its clip.

"I ain't afraid of a walking q tip Mrs. FlufferMiffins!" Mathew shouted back this time growling.

"I believe that but you should be afraid of yourself." The sheep said shooting Mathew in the neck hitting a part of him that was unprotected. Going down Mathew knew it was Nighthowler so he played the part. Dropping his gun making sure his scarf went with it and curling up. Twitching on the ground for a good few seconds then all four rams jumped on him securing a muzzle over Mathew's mouth. Taking his helmet weapons and goggles they began to laugh. The Rams closest to him started to throw punches at the wolf while others held his arms. But Mathew had enuf. He threw his head back nailing a ram in the nose which started bleeding stunning him. Mathew then threw the other one off of his arm sending him at Bellwether. Then Mathew grabbed the bands holding the muzzle tearing them off and pounced on a ram catching his shoulders with sharp claws. Knocking him down "AAAAAGH!" The ram shouted as Mathew tore his throat out with his teeth leaving the ram dead within seconds and Mathew with a muzzle covered with blood. Then he flipped the table and Mathew assumed a running stance waiting.

"I thought you adjusted the formula! He's so posed to be under my command!" Bellwethers shouted through shock.

"We did down to the letter. We even tested it on Weasleton! You were there!" A ram shouted.

"It didn't work you cotton balls! I'm in control. And very,very,very mad." Mathew said ready to butcher every last one.

"Oh my god open fire!" Bellwether shouted. Soon the crackle of gunfire filled the air along with smoke. Knowing it was his chance Mathew jumped out from behind his cover. The closest ram was in the proses of a reload he was the same one who was head butted. Mathew leapt up at him and started slashing and tearing his torso up. The ram screamed in pain as Mathew went to work he tried to raise his gun but Mathew grabbed his arms from behind and stood on his back snapping both arms out of the sockets the ram had gotten to his knees and tried to shuffle away but the wolf grabbed his head and snapped it back breaking his neck. The next one had taken cover behind the counter. Mather saw him and the ram froze in fear. The sight of the wolf painted red and blipping blood on the tile nearly killed him but he got control but a laughter echoing through the place was dead and cold as ice.

"Eeap!" Was all he could say as the predator turned and once again on all fours bolted after him. He raised his AR 15 to take aim but a heavy paw stopped him and sent him into the wall behind him the gun sliding away and with it his only hope. The wolf in who stood before him was absolutely terrifying. There was not one part of him was red. The worst part was the face carved of stone that told him that the wolf was not even swayed. Mathew reached down and grabbed his throat lifting him up. The ram tried to release the iron grip of the wold but failed. Mathew then slammed his head down into the counter shattering the ram's teeth. Sliding down onto the floor the ram spat blood and what remained of his teeth on the floor. But was stopped when a paw held his head back the other reached over to the other side and punctured the flesh. With one quick move Mathew tore his claw across the throat and splattered blood over the walls. Dropping the corpse Mathew walked out to find Bellwether cowering in a corner grabbing her by the neck Mathew began to walk out the door but stopped as a blast went off behind him sending Mathew flying forward on the floor.

"You move you die." Mathew spoke pointing a claw at the sheep and turning around to find a very mad and very screwed ram wielding a AA12 . Looking to his right he saw his knife launching himself towards it Mathew avoided a shot which shattered the glass door. Grabbing the blade Mathew stuck a claw at the ram after he drew his thumb over his throat then threw it at the ram. The knife embedded itself in the ram's right shoulder making him flinch and involuntarily squeezing off another round. Seeing a change Mathew seized it and rushed forward sending a right hook into the ram who then dropped his gun and grabbed the knife in his shoulder and yanked it out. Slashing at the wolf he saw Bellwether go for her gun loaded with Nighthowler serum 2.0. The ram seeing no better option started to slash and jab at the wolf who with his bare paws and teeth killed three armed rams. Catching Mathew's left arm he got more dangerous. Then there were several soft sounds and he looked and saw the wolf frozen but not for long.

Mathew had been hit by all doses of Nighthowler and he saw time stop. But he snapped out of it. Driving an elbow into the ram's mouth Mathew continued the fight with more ferocity then seen before. Slashing wildly with his claws or kicking the prey mammal in the knee injuring the ram horribly. As a last ditch effort the ram drove the knife into the side of the body armor worn by the wolf earning a groan of pain. The blade had by luck hit a weak point and stabbed Mathew just under his rib cage. Still going strong Mathew grabbed the ram's throat and began to squeeze. Then the wolf just flicked his wrist and a dull "Crack" sounded and the ram went limp. Walking to Bellewether he picked her up not minding his injuries and walked out the shattered door leaving a gory scene behind and a set of red prints as he walked on.

Bogo stood and waited as shot after shot rang out then the screams of agony seemed endless. Then quiet. The officers awaited on who would walk out of that café with ears raised. Then three loud gunshots followed by a whine. After that all eyes were teary and on the door as something stepping on glass was heard. Then the door opened revealing a bloodstained wolf walking out a knife handle sticking out of his side and Bellewether in his right hand as she weighed nothing at all.

"What happened in there?" Was all Bogo could ask before a white blob was thrown at him which was caught and revealed to be a terrified and traumatized Bellewether quivering in fear.

"That is not a mammal." Was all she said before passing out.

"SWAT TEAM RAZORBACKS! Get your teammate some help." Bogo shouted as Mathew dropped to his knees. Wally and Francine rushed forward and caught the wolf in question. Sniffing the air Wally was overwhelmed by the iron and copper stench but there was another scent. He recognized it as Nighthowler. And it was heavy in the air. Looking at Mathew he saw dark blue covering the back of his head.

"Sir Mathew has been hit by the Nighthowler!" He shouted in fear.

"How bad?!" Bogo shouted back and gasped at the amount present as Wally and Francine turned Mathew around to reveal the drug's presence.

"Get him to the ER! Now! Bogo yelled and the team grabbed the limp form of their teammate and carried him off to a car. They spud off leaving the rest of the department there shocked.

"Wilde,Hopps,and Fangmire. Go in and check the damage. Judging by the amount of blood on that wolf it was a bloodbath in there." Bogo spoke his voice low knowing his officer was still in trouble.

"Yes sir!" The three spoke walking to the doors the sent of blood overwhelming.

"Cheese and Crackers Mathew did this!" Judy exclaimed entering after Nick.

"Christ he didn't hold back wait look." Nick said pointing at a scarf helmet and a pair of cracked goggles. Just next to it a pistol and rifle.

"They disarmed him and took some of his armor why?" Judy asked but was answered by Fangmire.

"He was muzzled and beaten." Fangmire said lifting the restricting device and a canine tooth.

"That would make sense. Then look at the bodies they all have a weapon and shells all around them. He was fighting for his life." Nick said pointing to the nearest body just a foot away was a SIG 552 fully auto assault rifle.

"Well better tell chief that Mathew had to fight. Nick grab his things." Judy said wanting to get out of the building.

"Hey his rifle is heavier that it looks I'm surprised he can run with it like he does." Nick whined after picking Mathew's things.

"Quit whining slick." Judy called back grabbing the rifle before falling down with it with an "ooff!".

"This thing weighs a ton how can he even carry this thing?" Judy demanded heaving it up.

"He's in good shape that's how. Fangmire can you crab the gun?" Nick said placing Mathew's helmet and placing the goggles on the front.

"Sure thing. That looks good on you Wilde." Fangmire said gesturing to the helmet and scarf while Nick wore his smirk.

"You actually kind of look like him." Judy said looking back at her fox.

"Really? Hold on." Nick said straightening up and saluting imitate get Mathew as close as he could.

"Lieutenant Nicholas Wilde reporting for duty, Sir!" Nick shouted still saluting.

"Shut up Nick." Judy said shacking her head. They were about to leave when Bogo walked in himself.

"Hopps Wilde you are needed at the hospital. Wilde take that off. And how did you get that and why is Fangmire holding a muzzle and a bloody tooth?" Bogo yelled.

"Mathew was stripped of his helmet ,muzzled ,then beaten sir." Nick said taking the said article off his head.

"Alright then Fangmire, Hopps why do you have both his firearms?" Bogo asked seeing the rifle and pistol in their paws.

"He was disarmed." Fangmire spoke.

"Ah now get out Wilde and Hopps and take the evidence with you. Me and Fangmire will check for any survivors other than Bellwether. But by the looks of it they were all executed with bare paws." Bogo said looking at the bloody scene.

"Yes sir." Judy said taking the muzzle and tooth while Nick took the rifle and pistol. Walking out of the café with visibly horrified faces. Every officer turned to them.

"What happened in there?" A concerned Grizzoli asked as Nick looked up the bear knew it was bad.

"You would have thought Mathew went savage on those guys." Was all he got but it described the sene to a t.

"Well he was shot by Nighthowler." Grizzoli said with a shrug.

"Bellewether wasn't killed off only her guards." Judy said a little cross.

"Ya okay you got me there." Grizzoli said with a shrug.

HOSPITAL TRAMA CENTER

"This kid got his back shredded." A lynx surgeon said pulling yet another piece of lead out of the back of a wolf.

"Not to mention the knife wounds and Nighthowler in him." A Lioness said pointing to the blade and large blue spot on the body.

"Ya I know I am surprised he didn't go from an overdose. Or blood loss." The Lynx said dropping another piece of shot in a container. Then prepping a needle and thread.

"ZPD SWAT and a veteran like him is lucky to be alive." A red fox with white muzzle and underside said as she worked on taking the knife out.

"He's a veteran?" The Lynx asked stitching the patient's back up.

"Yes he is scars Dog tags and built frame like his says a lot. He's young too says he was born 02 so only eighteen. " the Vixen responded reading the aluminum tags around his neck.

"Goodness. Any luck with that knife Tiffany?" The Lynx asked.

"Yes actually. His vest stopped full penetration and the angle is pointed down away from anything important. I almost have it out." Tiffany said pushing the cross guard up and effectively pulling the blade out. The lioness having finished with a long slash along the left arm started stitching the stab wound together went something grabbed her arm.

"Let me keep the knife." A voice said. Barley above a whisper. All the mammals froze and looked at the end of the table. There they saw tired eyes of a wolf.

"Get him asleep Rachel!" The Lynx called.

"Yes sir! Don't worry sir you won't feel anything soon." The lioness said placing a plastic mask over the wolf's muzzle and turning a knob of a green tank. The dulled blue eyes closing and face relaxing.

"Let him keep the blade but do clean the blood off." The Lynx said with a sigh.

"Okay Exavior. Looks like the last thing to do here is take care of the Nighthowler in his system. But it's really weird how he didn't just tear us up." The Vixen said walking up the the head of the predator with cotton balls and a container of rubbing alcohol.

"Your right Rachel take a blood sample and run it to the lab to analyze." Exavior said rubbing his chin.

"Sure thing Tiff hold off cleaning that for a second." Rachel said pulling an empty syringe from a steel tray.

"Okay. Hey Rachel he looks kind of handsome right?" Tiffiny said winking at the cat.

"Yes he is but let's get the job done first." Rachel replied sticking the needle into the right arm and pulling the plunger until half the syringe was full of dark crimson. The lioness then filled a empty vile with the blood taken and screwed the lid shut before walking out the door crossing the waiting room where the full SWAT team ,a rabbit ,and fox all in full uniform sat waiting to see their friend and brother in justice. As she crossed all eyes turned to her.

"Is he okay?" A zebra asked noticing some blood on the nurse.

"We just finish but we need to clean the rest of the Nighthowler off him." Rachel said in a calm voice before walking to the elevator. She pressed the down button and the doors opened. She then pressed the basement level floor and the doors closed. When the doors opened again she was in a brightly lit lab with an Armadillo in a lab coat hovering over a microscope.

"Arnold we need this analyzed now." Cathy said as the armored mammal turned to her.

"Okay hand it over." The armadillo said grabbing the blood before running several tests.

"There is Nighthowler present but inactive. What kind of mammal is this from?" Arnold asked curious.

"A wolf." Rachel said.

"That can't be. With the amount present in this sample the blood cells should be highly active. But it looks like the mammal is barley even registering this. It's like he doesn't have a primitive side. Like the way he is is the primitive side." Arnold said with a curios voice.

"Okay so he will be okay?" Rachel said with a hint of hope.

"He will be back to himself by the next time he wakes." Arnold said with a smile.

"Great! Thank you Arnold you've been a big help." Rachel said waving goodbye and getting on the elevator and taking it back up to the fourth floor. She walked in front of the officers and cleared her throat.

"Officers I have some great news. The Nighthowler in your friend's blood had no effect on him. He will be the same as he was." Rachel said earning gasps of relief from the officers.

"But he has sub stained other wounds. So he will be out for most of today but if you want to stay with him just wait till we moved him to a room and we will tell you." Rachel said earning a few concerned faces but they passed and converted ones came in place.

"Thank you." The fox said with a sigh. Rachel then went back to the operation room.

"Results?" Exavior asked wrapping bandages around the wolf's midsection.

"He was unaffected." Rachel said taking a roll and wrapping the left arm of the wolf.

"How?" Exavior asked.

"Don't know." Rachel said as she continued her work.

"Hey I need another cotton ball." Tiffany yelled as she placed another blue died ball in a dish.

"Ya here." Rachel said handing the another cotton ball. By this time most of the serum was washed off but there was one more spot left to erase on his neck just above the shoulder. As Tiffany worked she slipped to the left and a bit of fur moved out of place. Under the fur was a dark blue and black lines and shadows. Moving more away she started to see an outline of a symbol. It was a 3D version of a Fleur de lis. It to them looked nice and clean.

"He has a tattoo too." Tiffany yelled pointing at the outline..

"Let me see!" Rachel said moving over.

"Definitely nice version of the classic." Rachel said.

"Alright you two enuf. His room will be 34 C so Rachel would tell the officers out in the waiting room." Exavior said with a sigh.

"Alright." Rachel said walking out the doors.

"Hey everyone! Great news your buddy will be fine his room is 34 C. " Rachel said catching the attention of all the officers.

"That's great! How is he?" A zebra asked.

"He will be fine. Though he woke mid operation to tell us he wanted to keep the knife." Rachel said with a small chuckle.

"HE WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes he did. We quickly put him back to sleep so he's fine. He will have medium scaring on his back. And some miner on his left arm and torso where the knife was used." Rachel said.

"Okay then thank you for everything. But can you point us to his room." Judy said hopping out of her chair.

"Ah yes, take the elevator down to floor 3 and walk down the hall." Rachel said.

"Okay thanks, common guys we have to kill him for this." Judy said walking to the elevator. After her the SWAT team and Nick got into different elevators to fit. They all hit the button for the third floor and waited not even thirty seconds before the doors opened and the officers walked out either in blue or in black. They walked down the hall and found the room they were looking for. Nick was first followed by Judy. They got to the side of the bed and noticed the amount of gauze wrapped around the body of their friend. But there were long streaks of fur missing by his ears and temples like something had clawed him. Then the detectives remembered the muzzle they found.

"Let's see here. One laceration to the left forearm, one stab wound to the abdomen, seventeen pieces of shot to the back, and mild blood poisoning. He is just injury prone ain't he?" Samantha asked after reading the report.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Hey check it out they left his knife and sheath along with his holster and clothes." Judy said pointing to the table. There sure enuf laid the wolf's possessions.

TIME SKIP FOUR HOURS

Most of the SWAT had left but Samantha was still there sitting in a chair next to the bed. She had been watching some brainless tv show for nearly an hour. When she heard a groan from the bed. Looking over she saw the young wolf that occupied the space squinting and opening his eyes.

"I am not doing that agin." A very groggy voice said.

"Mathew you awake?" Samantha asked turning the tv off.

"Well I ain't dead yet- oh right. Well I didn't die again." Mathew said recapping after realizing his mistake.

"Ha ha Turner, you almost ended out getting yourself killed." Samantha said with a sigh.

"Ya okay you win. Anyway how long was I out for?" Mathew asked attempting to sit up but when he was halfway up before he cringed. "Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!" Mathew yelled letting himself lay back down.

"Moron. Anyway you were out for about 7 hours." Samantha said running her hoof over her eyes.

"Wow new record." Mathew chuckled.

"What do you mean new record?" Samantha asked.

"Any time I get knocked out I take check the times and the take the shortest." Mathew explained.

"Alright what was the longest?" Samantha asked resting her head on hooves.

"One week." Mathew said with a shrug.

"A week! What in the blazes happened!" Samantha exclaimed her eyes shooting open.

"Caught in an explosion and got launched in the opposite building. The team found me under what was left of a China cabinet." Mathew said laughing at the memory.

"Wow you have the same sense of humor that Nick has." Samantha chuckled.

"Humor helps. Well what's the damage?"Mathew asked then as on cue a lioness with hazel eyes walked into the room. Her expression went from a calm to slight surprise.

"Mr. Turner I see you are awake. Well I'm nurse Rachel Clawson one of the mammals involved with your operation.

"Oh ya you were that beautiful nurse that I saw when I woke up." Mathew said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, well there a few problems involved with your new condition. First you have mild blood poisoning, second your left arm is going to be immobile for the next week, and lastly your back was shredded leaving you immobile for the next week until we get the stitches out same with your arm. So you need to be careful." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Okay then." Mathew said clearly not bothered.

"Are you not bothered by this?" Rachel asked squinting her eyes.

"Not really. I was out for a week before." Mathew said.

"Just so you know you also have a tattoo of some kind of logo." Rachel said.

"Ya I know it was my regiment logo. Three days after my first patrol I was finally named part of the family. Everyone chooses where they get the insignia. But every person is there for you when you get it. It's kind of an initiation." Mathew said speaking very fondly of his old team.

"Okay I see." Samantha said.

"Anyway how long till I can get out of here doc?" Mathew asked Rachel planting a smile.

"The rest of tonight. You are free to go in the morning." Rachel said.

"Okay then." Mathew said beaming.

"Though it will take about a month for the injuries to fully heal." Rachel said and Mathew's happy smile dropped.

"Fuck!" Was all he said earning a few giggles from both females.

"Well get some sleep good night." Rachel said walking through the door and down the hall.

"Ya I better head home myself come by the ZPD we got the rest of your stuff plus we are having the interrogation of Bellewether. We know you will scare her into giving us what we want. What do you say?" Samantha asked raising from the chair and holding out a hoof.

"Deal. You'll see me." Mathew said grabbing the offered hoof and shaking it before raising his right hand over the right brow and saluting her.

"Alright well good night, and pleasant dreams." Samantha said walking out the door. She nearly didn't hear Mathew's voice murmuring "If only that could happen." Before she shut the door. Mathew let the dark come over him he thought of the interrogation and the tactics that he should go with. He settled for a full scare and intimidation method with a dash of strategic edge then came the planing. It took him the better half of the hour to plan out how he would scare the sheep enuf for information but not so much as to freak her out. With that all done he soon drifted off. This time no nightmares came to him. He had a peaceful night at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up up after a few hours Mathew found a few spools of thread and a needle. Perplexed he looked at the pile of clothes he picked up his green shirt he looked at it. Then flipped it around. The back was filled with tears and so was his jacket. Even with the smell of bleach filling his nose he could still smell the coppery smell of blood lingering on the clothes. Shrugging it off he picked up the needle and spool of green thread. Starting to stitch up the slashes and holes in his shirt he heard the door open to reveal the Vixen and Rachel walking in each holding rolls of bandages and gauze. Once they saw what Mathew was doing they started to smile.

"We put those there because Officer Hopps told us that she could patch the holes in your shirt when she comes in later. We didn't think that you could do it yourself." Rachel said with a giggle.

"Hot, built, and skilled. Quite the catch ain't he." The vixen whispered to Rachel.

"Hey ya. How are you Rachel? And I'm sorry who are you?" Mathew said turning his head towards them.

"My name is Tiffany Sly. But call me Tiff. One of the nurses who worked on you." Tiffany said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Anyway am I good to leave." Mathew said lifting his shirt up to admire his work. Before starting to work on his jacket's inside.

"Yes you can but we have to change our the bandages and gauze." Rachel said stepping closer to the wolf.

"Ok do I need to stop my stitching first?" Mathew said flipping the jacket over.

"Yes please." Tiff said said stepping closer.

"Relax I won't bite...you at least." Mathew said with a laugh at the joke.

"Ya we saw some of the results of the stunt you pulled that landed you here." Rachel said with a deadpanned expression as she unwrapped the bandages around much of his left arm revealing a ugly black line with blood matted around it running from his mid fore arm to bicep.

"Ya a little on the bloody side. But what could I do? Shit that looks ugly." Mathew said with a shrug before wincing at the sight at the wound on his arm.

"Use the weapons you brought in?" Tiff more asked then stated as she undid the bandages around his chest.

"They took them just after I entered along with my knife." Mathew said reaching behind him and feeling the lines upon lines of stitches and the blood matted fur covering the majority of his back.

"Stop that you'll break a stitches." Rachel said smacking his hand away from the injuries before returning to re-wrapping his arm.

"Does it look bad." Mathew questioned with a canine like whine.

"See for yourself." Tiff said handing him a mirror before holding one behind him. In total there were over 17 lines crossing everywhere.

"I thought you said there were only seventeen pieces of shot were put in me how are there that many stitches?" Mathew asked nearly shouting in surprise."

"You were but they tumbled a bit and cut in deep" Rachel said finishing up the arm.

"Hey Rachel mind helping me here?" Tiff asked pointing to the torso of the wolf.

"I was planning to." Rachel said as they wrapped Mathew's back earning a twitch from him as they tightened the wrappings but soon they finished and left to bring in the discharge papers.

"Finally." Mathew said as he resumed his mending of his clothes. Then five minutes later the Lynx stepped into the room with a few papers and pen.

"How are you faring Mr. Turner?" The Lynx asked walking to the bed as Mathew finished stitching up his jacket.

"Very much alive doc." Mathew answered pulling his shirt over his head minding his injuries.

"That's good to hear. Anyway here are the discharge papers." The doctor said laying the papers down on the small table.

"Thanks this won't take long." And with that Mathew scribbled down his signature, initials, and other information that was asked before handing it back to the doctor.

"Thank you. Now it is a rule to roll the patients out to the door. So get everything together." The Lynx said.

"Thanks." Mathew said before standing up and strapping his knife in it's place at his side and bearing his jacket. Patting himself down he found his wallet in his pocket. Checking it he had about seventy dollars in it. Then Tiff walked in with a wheelchair.

"Your chariot awaits Wolfy." She said and Mathew sat down in it and was wheeled out. As he got to the door he handed her a piece of paper. On it was a simple note. "Keep in touch and tell Rachel." And below that his number.

As he got up and walked away he looked down the street and saw a gas station with red Jerry can out front. Walking down to them he picked one and went inside. As luck would have it there were a few wash cloths inside. Taking one he also bought a bottle of water. Getting a few stares as he did so. He walked up to the counter and payed for it all and getting strange looks all the while.

As he was about to leave he heard a voice behind him. "What would he need all that for?"

"This is for work. I have a project to finish." Mathew answered continuing to walk out.

Sliding the water into his pocket along with the rag he walked the next twenty minutes in Sahara Square. Then he finally got to his destination Precinct One. As he walked through the revolving doors the wave of cool air hit him hard. So did the gigantic banner hanging over the reception desk.

"Welcome back Mathew." And sitting at the desk was none other than Benjamin Clawhouser working the dispatch with a tiered face. But he lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing Mathew but then to confused seeing the Jerry can.

"Hey wonder wolf what is that for?" He asked pointing at the red container in Mathew's grasp.

"Sheep hate to get their wool wet right? And the one we have probably will talk right? Think of this as insurance that she will spill." Mathew said with a strange ruling.

"But after what you did she might not spill information just like that. Why would you bring that?" Clawhouser questioned his tail flicking behind him.

"Like I said. Insurance." Mathew said. "Plus that isn't what I'm using its just for show. The bottle here is what I'm using for it. That's still if she doesn't talk first." Mathew said with a laugh.

"Ah I see." Clawhouser said nodding.

"When is the interrogation anyway?" Mathew said walking to the desk and placing the Jerry can down.

"Now actually. But don't rush it she was ready to pass out after your assault." Ben said handing over a yellow folder as Mathew picked up his can again and got ready.

"Where is the interrogation room?" Mathew asked after getting set.

"End of the right hall." Ben answered pointing at the hallway.

"Thanks Spots this won't take long." Mathew said as he started down the hallway.

"That poor sheep is going to have a heart attack." Benjamin said to himself just as a pair of grey ears with black tips bobbed past before stopping.

"What do you mean I ain't going to hurt her." Judy said as the cheetah looked down at her.

"Mathew is on his way down to her room and he is ready for a scare tactic never used by us." Ben said with a sigh which caused Judy's ears to shoot to the sky.

"Mathews is here!? Now!?" Judy asked jumping on top of the reception desk and grabbing Clawhouser's collar forward.

"Yes he is." Ben said his voice squeaking at the action.

"Gods help that lamb." Judy said releasing the cat and hopping down. She then walked down the hall just as the door closed. She then walked over to the room behind the one way mirror. And pulled up a bar stool and sat. She only then realized the room had other inhabitants. They consisted of Nick,Samantha, Francine, and Bogo. All of whom were watching the scene with great interest. Then burst out with laughter at Mathew's display.

Interrogation room #4

As Mathew opened the door he saw that bellwether fell asleep at the table. Chuckling at the sight he quietly placed the canister by the door and quietly closed it. Sneaking over to the opposite chair got on top of the steel table and picked the metal chair up and slammed it down on the table causing a tremendous BANG. The lamb who had been sleeping jolted up so violently she fell dark wards with her chair. Mathew silently placed his chair back in place before walking to the female on the ground and standing over her head.

"Rise and shine cotton swab." Mathew said with a sneer evident.

"That voice, oh no." Bellwether started before looking up at the wolf over her.

"That's right Smellweather its me and I'm back." Mathew said picking the chair up.

"Please don't hurt me!" Bellwether yelled with a crack in her voice and rattling her cuffs as she tugged and kicked.

"Don't hurt yourself with those. Well anywho lets get down to business." Mathew said sitting down in his chair.

"Why would you care." Bellwether demanded stopping the tugging on her cuffs and beginning to bawl.

"Because I need to know a few things." Mathew answered "But I have an assumption of what was going on." He added leaning forward.

"Okay but pease don't hurt me like the others that were with me." Bellwether said with a shiver tears running free down her cheeks and into her wool.

"If I wanted to I would have. Besides you posed absolutely no threat to the safety of my fellow officers. So now let's start with this." Mathew said slapping a yellow folder down with a loud BAM. There was a red stamp over the top reading out "classified". On the tag across there was blue inc it said "NIGHTHOWLER CASE"

 **Hey ya guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I'm just starting high school and growing up to the challenge. Well hope you liked it. I wrote this in any free time I had durring the last weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bellwether was once again scared at the sight of the file before her. Mathew open it up and began humming a tune close to the Zootopia national anthem. Then he stoped at a page neat the end of it and a look of malice grew on the face of the wolf.

"So it was Hopps and Wilde that put you away." Mathew said his voice slow and precise.

"Yes they tricked me." Bellwether said unsure where this was going.

"I'm guessing that you felt a ting of anger and want of revenge at them while you were in jail." Mathew pressed on.

"Ya I did they ruined my chance at being mayor." Bellwether said her voice quivering in either fear or anger.

"Enuf wish death on them?" Mathew asked leaning in.

"I guess." Bellwether said.

"How did you know that I had connections with them?" Mathew asked.

"Members of the Kadriovski mob family inside Zootopian Prison told me about it and I was told the family would protect me if I managed to end both Judy and Nick. They said it was a way to diligent a blow to the rival family." Bellwether answered.

"Did they mention the name?" Mathew asked.

"Ya the Big Mafia." She answered.

"Okay now how did you want to do the job?" Mathew asked more for the record then to know.

"First we thought of bombs but I didn't want any collateral damage. Then a hitman but we had no money. Then we thought of our previous plan. The Nighthowler conspiracy and we can contain one savage animal for a few hours after the job is done and cure him." She answered

"What would happen to you if you didn't do it." Mathew asked.

"They would hunt down every living relative and friend and torture them to death in front of me. So ya I chose Hopps and Wilde." Dawn replied shivering.

"Okay then why choose me specifically?" Mathew asked.

"We know you can kill without problem." Bellwether answered.

"Would I have the same if I was brought to a beast's standards. As it says here the mammal you hit with this Nighthowler serum would become a primitive version of himself." Mathew said running his finger along a page.

"That is correct." Dawn admitted shaking her head.

"Alright then if I'm a savage beast how could I kill with no problem? After all I only have my claws, teeth, and instinct. Both Judy and Nick have reason and know where each of my firearms are. I would be taken care of easily if that were to happen." Mathew said thinking back.

"I didn't think about that." Dawn admitted with a defeated sigh.

"How long did you have to plan?" Mathew asked."

"3 days in total." Dawn answered.

"Ok then that's all I need. We might need to put you in witness protection along with your friends and family. But I wouldn't know I am SWAT in occupation. This is my second interrogation too so. Well in any case I thank you for your co-operation and give my apologies for slaughtering those rams." Mathew said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry about them they where there to make sure I do my job." Dawn answered with a dismissive shrug.

"Alright then well I'll talk to the guys with the game plan and we'll see what happens. I'll see you around Dawn." Mathew said walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Behind the mirror

"He's done it. He made her spill everything just like that. No threats or anything." Said a shocked Judy Hopps with her mouth agape.

"I never expected this." Samantha agreed.

"We did." Nick said for Bogo and himself. "Well I have some bets to collect. If you'll excuse me." Nick said opening the door and walking to the front desk to reap his reward.

"How did he do it if I may ask?" Judy asked the chief.

"Subliminal threats of horrific violence. You saw how he constantly tapped on the table with his claws, lean forward and smiled, or even that Jerry Can. They all make him look as if he wants the information from you one way or the other." Bogo said answering the rabbit.

"Ok then I get it." Judy said.

"Okay then if you get it Hopps start on the paper work and tell your boyfriend that he is helping. And Samantha find Turner and tell him that he is leaving for testing tomorrow morning." Bogo said standing.

"Yes sir!" Both Judy and Samantha said as they left to do as they where told.

As Judy and Samantha entered the lobby they realized that something was extremely wrong namely due to two things. One the normally buzzing lobby was deserted and two Clawhouser was sitting in his chair nearly shouting in his dispatch mic about something the cat would dub as something as important like Gazelle concert tickets and life time supply of doughnuts.

"Clawhouser where is the fire?" Judy asked.

"Mathew has been nabbed. Seven polar bears walked in grabbed him and walked off. Just like that. The only thing Mathew did was look right at me and shrug his shoulders like saying "Meh I don't know and don't care let's see where this is going." I'm so sorry Judy but I just froze." Benjamin shouted on the brink of tears.

"Seven polar bears? I know who has him and where he is." Judy said with a sigh. "Where is Nick?" Judy asked.

" He left for the offices after he grabbed his rewards." Ben answered pressing a button on the stand

"Officer Wilde report to your cruiser with full gear for retreavement of Officer Turner." Ben spoke into the mic before hearing a 10-4.

"And here you are for cruiser 763 the keys." Ben said handing the keys to the vehicle over to Judy who snagged them and sprinted off to the garages.

Mathew

"So can anyone tell a guy why he was picked up and carried away from his job like a mosh pit?" Mathew asked after patting his legs a few times.

"The boss wants to meat you." A polar facing him said.

"I didn't kill a relative did I?" Mathew said genuinely concerned.

"No you didn't. Now can you wait in silence please?" The same bear asked politely telling Mathew to shut up.

"Sure." Mathew said before slumping down in his seat and taking a nap.

"The hell is with him? Seven polar bear kidnap him, are taking him to unknown location, for unknown reasons and he takes a nap." The bear in green track suit next to him said with confusion.

"We can ask him later for now lets just get him back." The next one over said.

"Right there isn't even a scratch on him or us, the boss will be happy with that." Another said.

As the back of the limo went silent the radio was turned on and classical music played making the bears relax and the wolf to wake. As the largest one took out a Cigar and was struggling with his lighter when he looked back to the guest he was sitting upright looking right back.

"You are supposed to use a wood march for those." Is all he said.

"Why's that?" The bear asked.

"My neighbors smoked and said that they preserve the flavor better.

"Really?"

"That's what they said. It's what some of the guys on base kept saying after they went to the officers lounge."

"Where you by chance military?" One said putting his cigar away.

"Yes I was now I'm ZPD who know what I will be tomorrow, maybe a student, maybe a trucker, maybe a welder, or maybe six feet under." Mathew said with a shrug.

"By the way how are you so calm about this situation?" One of the bears asked looking down at him.

"Simple if you wanted me dead you would be driving away from any population and would be checking me for heat." Mathew stated.

"Okay you have me there but we out number you 7 to 1 if we wanted you dead you would be." The one in green said.

"You heard about the elevator shootout and the caffe massacre?" Mathew asked.

"Yes why." The one in blue said in confusion.

"I'll give you a single guess who done it." Mathew said pointing to himself.

"That was you huh no wonder the boss wants to see you. Just make sure you are extremely polite and respectful when you see him." The bear said as the car stopped and the doors opened.


	9. Chapter 9

As Mathew stepped out of the car he was beyond shocked at how cold was. Then to make it worse he stepped into a pile of snow. As he looked up he saw the polar bears walking up to a mansion. He then jogged to ketch up to them and followed them in and into a dimly lit room. He had to admire the place and if he found the decorator give them a congratulations on a great job. As he looked around he saw a coat rack in the corner and he hung up his jacket then he heard a pound of something heavy on the steps. As he looked he saw what was the absolute biggest polar bear he ever saw. Studying him he knew he was a hired hand. As he examined him he noticed his folded hands. The bear stopped at the desk and placed a small item on the rather large desk. Walking closer he saw it was a chair. As the chair turned he saw what looked like a shrew sitting in it in a rather nice suit.

"So you are this soldier boy that saved Miss Hopps and Wilde? Then gave himself up to that lousy sheep?" The shrew said in a rather refined voice.

"That would be correct Mr?" Mathew said answering the small mammal but asking a name.

"I am Charles Andrew Big my boy and what would your name be?" Mr Big asked remaining very polite.

"My full title is Private Mathew Andrew Turner. And it is a pleasure meeting you sir." Mathew answered stepping forward and extending a paw which shook by a claw on the index finger.

"Please the pleasure is all mine." Mr. Big returned. "Now can I offer you a drink perhaps? Maybe a Sherry, or a Bourbon?" He said.

"I would like a bourbon actually if you wouldn't mind." Mathew said trying to be as polite to his host as possible.

"Very well, Koslov if you would get me a bottle of the 1930 Jim Bean. And two glasses one for my size and his, and a chair for we need to talk." The shrew said to a polar bear on his left. As he left Mr. Big turned his attention to the others and they nodded and left. Very soon after Koslov returned with the chair, bourbon and two glasses. The bottle came with a dropper. As he set the chair down Mathew took the bottle, glasses, and dropper from him and thanked the bear. As he set the bottle and glasses down on the desk he felt a stab of pain in his left arm in the middle of the injury. He winced a bit and jerked his hand he started to feel a warm and wet sensation covering his arm.

"I hate to ask but do you have anyone here with medical knowledge. Doing stitches to be precise." Mathew said holding his arm and felling the blood seep through.

"My dear boy what has happened?" Mr. Big asked standing and walking over to the larger mammal.

"Well when i was about to leave the caffe I had captured Belweather in I got into a hand to hand fight with her last body guard and he cut me with my own knife I guess a few stitches broke." Mathew answered.

"Ah I see yes I do have someone to patch that up for you." said before raising a near microscopic cell phone to his ear and not long after a artic hare walked in with a box. Setting it down she opened it and rummaged through before grabbing a needle and thread.

"Remove the bandage and your shirt please I would like it so your sleeve does not interfere with my job." The hare spoke her voice both ice cold and strangely caring.

"Alright then."Mathew said not in the least concerned as he was bandaged from the waist up. Doing as he was told he removed his shirt and placed it on the ground to reveal the wrapped up torso.

"What happened to you?" The hare asked somewhat shocked.

"Caught a shotgun blast to the back." Mathew answered back.

"Ah and why weren't you killed?" The hare asked.

"Kevlar vest." Mathew answered back starting to unwrap the red stained cloth around his arm. Revealing the bloody mess under it. Checking it he saw four of the stitches busted open and blood was seeping out of the wound.

"This will hurt a bit so I would suggest taking a drink to nub it out a bit and take a seat." The hare said picking up a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and opening it.

"Right alright then Mr. Big cheers." Mathew said pouring his host's glass first then his own before lifting it up and swallowing it all. "Got to say this is wonderfully aged mind if I have another?" Mathew asked setting his glass down already feeling a buzz.

"Of course my boy go ahead." The arctic shrew said nodding. Mathew then took another drink and was growing numb. "Take another one son." Mr. Big said as the glass came down empty once again.

"Alrighty then." Mathew said sounding drunk as is and doing as told took another glass of bourbon before sitting in his chair.

"Ok Caren I think he is good to go." Mr. Big said and got a thumbs up from the wolf in the chair. Nodding the hare poured a bit of the peroxide on the wound and placed a bucket below the wolf's arm catching the some of the blood mixed fluid. Waiting fifteen seconds they saw the cut go white as the denfectant did it's job cleaning the cut.

"Oh that really would hurt if I wasn't hammered." Mathew said his speech rendered to sound like he just woke up. Then Caren wiped the area clean and started taking what remained of the original stitches out and wiped the area clean again. Just as she was about to start re stitching when the door slammed open and a fuming Judy Hopps walked in.

"Hiiiiiii Judy!" Mathew slurred happily waving his good hand at her.

"Are you drunk?" Judy asked looking to the gauze wrapped wolf.

"Just a litttle." Mathew said pitching his fingers for emphasis.

"Why did you drink over your limit?" Judy asked annoyed.

"The boy needed a numbing agent for his stitches." Mr. Big responded as Caren finished her job redoing his stitches.

"That explains why he his hammed by why did you abduct him from the precinct!?" Judy asked her foot tapping tremendously fast.

"I wished to thank him for protecting you and Nicky." Mr. Big said.

"So you sent your bears to carry him out of the precinct like a mosh pit?" Judy asked.

"It was funny." Mathew said with a chuckle.

"Quite drunky." Judy said cross.

"Hey this is the first time I was drunk since in a year." Mathew said trying to defend himself.

"Okay all done. Next time be more careful." Caren said taking her gloves off and packing up her med case.

"Sure thing doc . Bye bye." Mathew said waving her off.

"Man how many drinks you have?" Judy asked.

"It ain't about the number but how many times you drank and what." Mathew chuckled.

"Okay how many times did you drink?" Judy asked.

"3 times before. And 4 glasses of bourbon." Mathew said his speech clearing up.

"I suppose that would do it. What did you drink the last times?" Mr. Big asked.

"Block busters after I graduated basic." Mathew answered. "Anyway what did you need to tell me Mr. Big?" Mathew asked his brink lingering but not by much.

"Well you see the the Kadriovski family had been sending those attacker you faced before to kill Judy and Nick as a retaliation for a shoot out that claimed the life of the oldest son and his wife. So far the attempts have failed thanks to you but they will keep at it till all three of you are dead." Mr. Big explained in a sad monotone voice followed by heavy silence.

"Then dead we must become." Mathew said with a low rumbling tone that felt out of place with the normally happy wolf.

"What do you mean son." Mr. Big said clearly curious of what gears where turning in the head of the predator.

"How many members of he family are there currently?" Mathew asked his voice holding the tone.

"There are in total only seven members alive on the outside, there are another four in prison. That's including the hired hands." Mr. Big said the plan showing through.

"That isn't a lot. Now here is what I'm thinking you may not like this but it will be one of the only plans that will benefit you, me, Judy and Nick. We tell nobody about it to ensure it is a success, I must fake my own death not only that but I will need to stay dead. You plant an explosive on a car that I will take. I switch out with a body double and the double is blown to hell along with the car making everyone think that the most dangerous soldier in Zootopia has fallen to a horrific terroristic attack. Then these as two lay low while I hunt the rest of the family down as a ghost that wants revenge. Then maybe I can finally get out of the killing biz." Mathew said his voice going grave.

"You are going to die then hunt down a mob family that want both me and Nick dead." Judy said after listening to the wolf's plan.

"Yes I wish to put it into action after I finish testing at the academy. Until then if Mr. Big can eliminate the rest without my sacrifice being made I will resign after another year with the ZPD. I just can't keep killing I've already slaughtered sixty mammals in three days I can't keep going." Mathew said shaking his head his ears falling down.

"Understood we will see what we can do. If more than five remain by the time you are out live the plan goes into action. During and after the job is done I will make sure no charges come close to you. These mammals need to die they are a spearhead for several huge crimes and mammal rights violations. The list ranges from bribery to drug trafficking and weapon trafficking to mammal trafficking and murder." Mr. Big said getting up and walking to the edge of the desk.

"For the good of the many then." Mathew declared standing himself and walking to meat the boss half way and extending a finger to him.

"For the good of the many son." Mr. Big said shaking the digit.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Big I hope this plan will be a success and you will have no need of me. But so it happens and you need of my services for the job. You have a powerful and capable ally in me." Mathew spoke with sincerity as he said these words.

"It has indeed been a pleasure my boy per say how old are you?" Mr. Big asked curious of the age of the boy.

"Eighteen sir." Mathew answered earning a sorrowful look from the elder shrew.

"You poor boy, please tell me you haven't seen a battlefield yet." Mr. Big said.

"Judy can you tell him please I wish to abide by his wish." Mathew said looking down at the gray rabbit.

"Sure. Mr. Big he did see battle. He had killed one hundred men ,women ,and children serving a terrorist group known as ISIS. Seventeen squad mates died before him one killed close enuf to spray blood onto him. His service was cut short when he was killed in action." Judy said earning a bewildered look from from the boss.

"You think it's insane, improbable, maybe insane. But it's true I've seen photos of his original self and a video showing his appearance to Zootopia." Judy added.

"Okay. Just show me sometime and I'll believe it." Mr. Big said rubbing his temples.

"Okay we need to get going." Mathew a sigh.

"Very well, Judy you have a vehicle I presume." Mr. Big asked.

"Yes." Judy answered.

"Very well. Drive safe and Mathew come back after you finished the academy." said waving them off.

The two walked off and out into the blistering cold they soon reached the ZPD patrol cruiser and as they opened their doors they could feel the ice breaking in the crack of the door. They soon broke the ice and hopped in but the cruiser wasn't much warmer then it was outside. Judy shivered a little and put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. The warm air soon began blasting out of the vents. Both mammals gave a relieved sigh.

"Did that really just happen?" Judy questioned.

"Did I sell myself out to a mob boss to protect the many mammals that will be sold, swindled, beaten, robbed, killed, tortured, and bribed by a organized crime family? Yes I did. The good of the many out weigh needs of the few. You and Nick are my top priority and I don't want to keep on killing goons life the elevator or the cafe. Don't think I don't know their strategy. They started out small let's say one or two mammals at a time. Then they will keep churning them out till the target is dead. Sound right?" Mathew questioned.

"Yes it is. Me and Nick have been getting attacked for at least one year. It started with a lone deer. Then it was two pumas. After that it was a trio of lynxes. Then the four in the elevator. And after all that Bellwether." Judy said her voice quivering.

"Okay good we have a break through here. We know now you are specifically being targeted and a why. Now we just need to keep you safe for the when." Mathew said then a lightbulb went off.

"You didn't arrest a family member did you?" Mathew asked causing Judy to stiffen and her ears shoot up.

"We took in a bear by the name of Salazar Kodriovski about a year and a half ago. He was caught selling off a five pound brick of nip. We got a picture and video of the transaction. So the charges stuck he was put in for six years." Judy said.

"Shit shit shit shit." Mathew cursed beating the dash.

"What in the blazes is wrong?" Judy demanded.

"You arrested the head of the organization rabbit and he put a price on your head. And now every damned crook in this city can claim it. They have an unlimited amount of resources and workers. We have a full blown war ready to start here." Mathew said.

"How do you know he is the head of the family?" Judy asked a little swayed of the stats.

"Because in my last life they were real and managed to put a huge influence at Detroit and in Miami. They held those two cities for decades. They also put a multitude of hits on people that were a threat. Like detectives, witnesses, judges, and the occasional attorney. They kept clean because those who had a case were killed off." Mathew said clutching his head.

"Oh cheese and crackers. We need to tell the chief." Judy said scarred now.

"Yea but no mention of my and Mr. Big's deal. Got it." Mathew said as they crossed through the wall dividing Savanna district from Tundra town.

"Yea no problem. I won't tell." Judy said as the precinct came into view.

 **Hey everyone second quarter has hit and I'm fighting to hold my grades. But I hope you liked this chapter I thought it was about time I put some mob problems in the mix. And please leave a comment on what should happen to our dear Mathew next. Should he go through the academy and learn the rival family has been dealt with and continue his policing days for another year. Or should he become a temporary assasin and wipe the rest of the family out with vengeance because the cheif has been killed when he was away. Tell me in the comments! Have a nice time now.**


	10. Chapter 10

The two got out and were greeted by the warm embrace of the sun overhead. When they walked in the station the cheetah behind the desk was ecstatic that Mathew has returned.

"So where did they take you to?" Ben asked as they got close.

"To the Big villa." Mathew answered the liquor still present enuf to be detected in his speech.

"Why did you drink." Ben asked picking up on the slur.

"Moron broke some stitches and they had to repair them. So that meant numbing agents." Judy said answering for Mathew.

"We need to see the chief now though me and Nick are being targeted by a crime family we need protection." Judy said very anxious.

"Wait what?" Clawhouser asked dumbfounded.

"I'll explain in depth later spots but right now this is our priority number one." Mathew said as he tucked Judy under his good arm and sprinted up the ramp and reaching the top in less than two minutes and running to the door of the chief.

When they reached the door Judy's ears twitched indicating something was going on behind the wood door baring the name in bold black BOGO. After he put Judy on the ground and knocking twice on the door Mathew took a step back he took a breath of air and exhaled it in a drown out sigh. Not five seconds have passed when they heard the booming voice of Bogo through the door. As they entered they saw him lift his head from some papers and putting his pen down his face twitch into a smile then back to the grave face that has been carved into the boss's features.

"Hey chief." Mathew said with a gleeful wave.

"Shut it and sit." He said voice grave.

"Sir yes sir. Me and Judy has found some very dangerous news today. And trust me when I say, it will get worse from here." Mathew said plopping down in a chair.

"And what news would that be?" Bogo asked sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Judy and Nick got prices on their heads and I do believe I do too. And the family that ordered the hit has it set up like a video game after each level it will get harder. The weapons will get bigger and more dangerous and more mammals will be in each attack until the family is taken into jail, or we are dead. Sir every criminal with the right connections can claim it all they have to do is organize and I dare say it's happening. The question is how do we deal with this. In my opinion both Wilde and Hopps should be sent out and away from the city preferably under false identities until we can jail the entire family." Mathew spoke his voice finally clear.

"They have a hit placed on them huh. And how do you know that this family is that dangerous?" Bogo asked resting his head on his hooves and taking his glasses off.

"Two lives remember. This same family was in my old world and they killed who threatened them or wronged them. That means both Judy, Nick, and myself. Possibly half this city is on their list who knows but these two, they are as good as in a casket six feet under. So please hide them make sure they aren't found. The good lord knows I am ready to put up a fight by myself and will accept my death but they have so much more of a life ahead of themselves." Mathew said not for a second considering his own life a head of him. Then again he has never dared think ahead of the present by more than a month. He has always the one in the most danger.

"Fine they are going to be in whiteness protection but you will have to stay where you are now." Bogo said agreeing with the wolf.

".No problem I doubt they will try to come after me without them present. I don't think I'm on their "to be killed." Agenda just yet." Mathew said with a sigh and lolled his head to one side. "But then again I did kill some of their would be assassins. So who the hell knows but the family themselves." Mathew said looking right at his boss.

"Very well. But get your things together you are leaving for the ZPD academy tomorrow at dawn till your stitches are out you can only go the academic part but I think that after you will be able to really beat out the trainees in the physical and firearm parts." Bogo said nodding.

"Sounds like a plan big guy." Mathew said. "Might as well stay here as I recall I have some reports to catch up on." Mathew said walking out of the room and heading for the break room for a cup of coffee.

"So what's the plan?" Judy asked.

"What do you mean Hopps?" Bogo asked his tone showing hints of annoyance.

"I mean how do you plan on keeping the three of us safe? Sure we can handle ourselves especially Mathew but even he met his match during the caffe shootout. Not only that but the family we are up against got Bellwether's group assault weapons." Judy asked taking care to not offend her boss.

"Oh that. Well I can't say we just left you to do whatever especially now that Mathew is helping keep your fur out of the grave. We had you under surveillance for about a few months and a ZPD officer looking out for you. Yesterday Delgado was shadowing you, the day before Wolfard. Even I am on the streets watching out for you. But we were able to relax just a tic because you've got a killing machine as a bodyguard." Bogo said with a sigh knowing that the best the ZPD had to offer were fairly safe with all the precautions that were taken.

"Chief listen Mathew, he is running out of steam. He can't keep going like he is. He said it himself that he doesn't want to keep killing he can't handle the strain it puts on him. Remember when I had to kill that one jackal a while back. The guilt of taking his life was as heavy as an elephant. Imagine the guilt Mathew is carrying, he's killed so many people. Even if it was for a good cause it is pretty heavy on him. Not only that but he's a good kid and in all honesty it hits him harder than than a broken man." Judy said feeling pity for the wolf.

"I know Hopps. The poor kid is tired. The spark in his eyes were extinguished, just like yours after you killed the jackal. The spark that he has now is one of pure hope. But I can see he's in a quitting mood, hell he might break someday soon but I saw the day he came here he had a iron will that might bend but won't break easy." Bogo said showing a little sorrow.

"Should we have him evaluated by a professional before he put back on duty?" Judy said.

"I was planning to and I think Mathew would agree that he needs the help. Now more than ever." Bogo said looking more saddened by something.

"Why is that chief?" Judy asked.

"The poor bastard died on his birthday Judy." Bogo said looking down at the rabbit.

"Man when you think someone can't suffer enuf another peace is revealed. Nick is the only one who can possibly top his story now." Judy said.

"Okay that is enuf of the sob story, you have work to get done and so do I, now get out of here." Bogo said regaining his stony facade.

"Yes sir, and by the way Mathew has been thinking of getting a vehicle as soon as he gets out of the academy. I believe he said a motorcycle that he will customize himself. Just so you know he knows what to do to that bike to make it faster and more feel efficient than our ZPD vehicles both cars and motorcycles." Judy said thinking it was a good idea to mention that Mathew was also a capable technician.

"How did you figure that out?" Bogo asked slightly interested in the opportunity to have Mathew make all the patrol vehicles that more cost effective.

"I have his personal journal remember. It dates back to his first day at a place called Fort Jackson. He trained as a combat technician and engineer. He even had a friend of his from the marines teach him how to do some things the military didn't teach him.

"Interesting. Now GET OUT!" Bogo yelled making Judy flee the room.

"Um sir we have a situation in the lobby." The voice of Clawhouser spoke over the intercom.

"What could possibly be the matter Clawhouser?" Bogo asked.

"Well you see, there are six armed mammals in the lobby demanding Officers Hopps and Wilde be brought to them and Mathew as well." Clawhouser said before a low voice came over the intercom.

"YOU HEARD THE CAT BRING ALL THREE TO US AND YOU AND YOUR OFFICERS WILL AHHHHHH!" The voice said before screaming in agonizing pain that could be heard even without the system.

Lobby minutes before

Mathew got his coffee as planed and talked with the bear Officer known as Grizzoli. As he left to pick up his folder to do his paperwork he noticed a black bear carrying bag. At the left door stood a group of large cats. Two lions and three tigers each with their backs turned and arms in. At the right door stood two jaguars and two hyenas. All standing by a duffle bag. Mathew knowing this was no coincidence went to the S.W.A.T room and grabbed five canisters of smoke all white along with several pairs of cuffs and headed back just in time to see the weapons be drawn. The cats turned and pointed pistols at anyone in the area they could see.

The four by the other door pulled out shotguns and assault rifles from the bag on the ground and spread out in the lobby. The bear pulled out a sawed off shotgun and held Clawhouser at gunpoint at point blank range. And giving him orders then screaming into the intercom himself. Waiting for the right moment Mathew threw the smoke bombs out and they popped releasing a cloud of white and thickening out into a wall of white then he went to work. He first took care of the bear pinning Clawhouser down by throwing the scalding hot coffee in the bear's face making him drop the gun and in stead couch his face in pure agony. But was restrained by a pair of cuffs holding his paws behind his back. It all happened too quick for anyone to make sense of it. One moment there were 10 armed gunmen demanding Hopps, Wilde, and Mathew. The next they were on the ground cuffed and their weapons on the other end of the room. No sooner did the smoke clear than Bogo was on the floor with half the officers in the precinct behind him.

"Clawhouser! What in the blazes happened out here!" He bellowed but soon caught sight of Mathew picking up different weapons using the bags as to avoid getting his prints on them.

"TURNER! MY OFFICE, NOW!" He yelled. "The rest of you get this cleaned up." He followed as Mathew started walking up the ramp leading to the top floor. He then walked to the office belonging to Bogo and stood at the door. Then Bogo got there and opened it.

"I thought you were going to do your paperwork." Bogo said too calm for it to be good.

"I was sir, but as I went to Clawhouser I noticed some of the mammals in the lobby were huddled with their backs turned. Also they had suspicious bags with them. I also could smell gunpowder and I saw the shine of pistol from a tiger by the door. So I ran the S.W.A.T armory and grabbed some smoke grenades and extra cuffs. Then I popped all the smoke bombs at one end and threw my coffee in the face of the bear before cuffing him and his associates.

"Okay then. At least you didn't kill anyone." Bogo said making Mathew freeze up.

"I will refrain from killing unless I can help it. I will try to be the best Officer hell I will try to beat out any of the records that have been set before. But please don't fire me." Mathew said folding his hands in prayer.

"I'm not going to fire you. I can really use you. Especially now that I know you are an engineer. Listen our patrol vehicles are not that efficient on gas. And Hopps said you were looking to fix up a bike of your own. So here is what I propose you stay on the S.W.A.T team and fix up our own cars and bikes and we provide you with a bike, workplace, tools, and parts to fix it up." Bogo said.

"Deal now I hope I can finish my paperwork." Mathew said hopping from his seat and shacking the hand of his boss.

"Good. NOW GET OUT." Bogo yelled.

"Sir yes sir." Mathew said leaving. He then walked down to Clawhouser and grabbed his folders and got to work at a computer filling out a bunch of papers and writing a substantial report for each incident he was involved in. By the time he was finished it was close to midnight so Mathew decided to just take a nap in the chair he was sitting in and set an alarm for five thirty before passing out were he sat.

 **Hey everyone first Merry Christmas. And second I've thought about sending Mathew to BunnyBurrows after he has finished his assasintion of the rival family. And after some time there he returns to Zootopia to become a police officer without a record. And when he goes to the quak he gets diagnosed with PTSD and depression. Let me know what you think of the plan in the comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was Thursday morning at 5:30 when Mathew wok to the screeching of the alarm which

played from the phone in front of him scaring him shitless. Jerking his head back and away from the table where he had been sleeping. Taking a whiff of air in he noticed something. He smelled of gunpowder, antiseptic, smoke, hints of burnt flesh and fur, and blood. Deciding that he needed a shower and fast he opened his pack which was at his feet and grabbed his pistol and knife which was miraculously right in front of his and stuffed them in his pack. He then headed down to the ZPD showers to take a much needed shower. After undressing himself and unwrapping his bandages he turned on a shower which was closest to his size and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water hitting him. After 10 good minutes of scrubbing his fur free of blood and anything else locked in cursing it all the while he got out of the shower and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went back out and grabbed a second smaller one and a brush he purchased and began working it over like he did with his dog back home. The after untangling all the knotted fur and being dry he put on his clothes and stuffing the old uniform back in the bag and closing it he walked back up to the main lobby and saw Clawhouser just getting into his desk and was talking with a 14 point stag, an animal who if it was rifle season back in PA would be being drug to a truck to take home.

"Watts up Clawhouser?" Mathew greeted as he walked up.

"Mathew you look and smell like a new mammal. I can hardly tell it's you without that military uniform on and the smell of gunpowder on your arm. Anyway how did you get in here without Reginald seeing you?" Clawhouser asked as Mathew got closer.

"Well my spotted friend I had a bit of work to do last night and didn't see the point of going out and looking for an apartment. So I stayed here to catch the bus going to the ZPD Academy for a evaluation." Mathew said as he noticed he forgot to re -wrap his bandages when he got out of the shower and smacked his forehead.

"Hey Claw can you give me a hand. I forgot to wrap new bandages around the stitches when I got out of the shower can you help?" Mathew asked digging out two rolls of gauze and some medical tape.

"Sure pal always ready to leaned a hand." Clawhouser said nodding.

"Great it is a bit tricky by myself." Mathew said taking his shirt leaving his dog tags on and revealing the damage of the shotgun blast to Ben.

"Sweet bejebus! Son you got torn UP!" Clawhouser said as he saw the injury.

"Ya tell me about it now just start wrapping from about three to four inches above the first of the stitching and go down." Mathew instructed as he wrapped his left arm and finishing up rather quickly to see a female lion walking through the door and up to the reception area unaware of the half naked wolf behind the desk and was greeted by said wolf looking up at her just as she made it to the counter.

"You here for the ZPD Academy bus too or?" Mathew said as she looked down on the canine.

"Yea actually, and what happened to you?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"Got hit by a shotgun when I was doing my thing in a cafe in Sahara Square." Mathew said hoping that she didn't figured out he was the guy behind the killing of the rams.

"You must be Mathew Turner then, the guy who is basically the defender of Judy Hopps and her parented Nick Wilde?" She asked her tail flicking a bit behind her.

"Ya that would be my name." Mathew said as Ben finished his wrapping and slipping a shirt on.

"I must say it is both an honor and a bit scary meeting you." She said.

"Don't be anyway since you already know my name what would yours be?" Mathew asked as Ben got into his chair and getting a paper and clipboard out.

"I am Giana Catz." The lioness said.

"Is it just me or is every person I meat in Zootopia have some kind of pun as a name?" Mathew asked looking over at Ben who looked back at him and handed the clipboard down to him.

"You know you are right I mean Wolfard for a wolf, Fangmire for a tiger, Hopps a rabbit, me a cheetah, and miss. Catz a lioness. Anyway sign this and you are a recruit for the ZPD." Clawhouser said tapping his chin.

"Cool annnnnnnd done. Giana." Mathew said scribbling out his name in cursive before handing it up to Giana.

"Thank you Matt." Giana said taking the clipboard and pen.

"Hey Claw when is the bus supposed to get here?" Mathew asked picking his pack up off the ground and slipping it on.

"In about 30 minutes from now it should let all the applications get here there are about 20 not including you going in. You are actually the youngest one flowed by Miss. Catz here." Ben said taking the clipboard back.

"Hugh cool. Well I'll talk to you later Clawhouser I got to clean some of my stuff up." Mathew said taking his pack and sitting on a chair to the side of the lobby and grabbing his nine millimeter pistol out and his maintenance kit he got to work taking the gun apart and cleaning every inch of it and oiling every moving part that needed it.

Looking at the handle he saw the lines and lines of tally marks on the handle and added seven more tally marks before putting it away. After which he inspected his combat knife for a notch in the blade and finding none. He then walked to Ben and slid both the knife and gun to him.

"Hold onto these I don't know where my rifle is though or I would put these two with it." Mathew said as Ben took hold of the piece and feeling the tally marks in it and immediately knowing by the number what they stood for.

"Oops didn't I tell you that we put it in your locker for you? No, well it is in your SWAT locker along with your helmet ,scarf ,and new pair of goggles and body armor." Ben said putting the items out of view under the desk.

"Cool thank you for replacing my damaged possessions for me." Mathew said thankfully before heading back to his seat and sitting down for the remainder of his time at ZDP Precinct One watching the line of mammals dribble in and sign the piece of paper at reception.

Finally after 30 minutes the bus arrived and so did all 20 of the mammals. Surprisingly there were two rabbits and some foxes among them. Mathew grabbed his bag and out the door he went walking to the bus and got on taking a seat at the back. Then he got a pair of earbuds out and his phone he opened up Spottsify and played several of his favorite favorite songs new and old. He was completely absorbed in his music he failed to notice the mammals started filing on the bus and Giana sitting down next to him he noticed her when he smelt lioness nearby and a tapping on his arm. He looked up and in front of him and there she was. He took the plastic ear pieces out.

"So you were a service mammal, and killed a few mammals, but how old are you really?" She asked as looked at her.

"I'm nineteen Giana, and for future defense I killed a lot more than a few." Mathew said as the two rabbits' ears shifted to him.

"Really exactly how many then?" Giana asked pushing answers.

"Now the tally stands at one hundred and nine and another twenty captures. I was dubbed a nickname that I share with one of the most cruel men to ever walk this Earth. I am dubbed "The Angel of Death." Mathew said as the lioness's jaw went slack and out of the corner of his eye the rabbits talking.

"Wow and you are ready to put yourself in a position where you may have to take more life?" Giana asked a little bit unsure if Mathew had some screws loose.

"Hey I am trying to take down crooks with nonlethal force now. Besides killing is in the military job description if you sign up during a war." Mathew said a tad defensive.

"Ah I see anyway I can't wait to see what the academy is like. How about you?" Giana asked.

"If it's anything like boot camp it will be hell for you greenhorns." Mathew said laughing slightly only to have Giana roll her eyes and turn back into her seat Mathew then placed his earbuds back into his ears and slouched in the seat relaxing.

The rest of the ride was rather uneventful and rather long after an hour on the bus Mathew could see the tall brick walls of the academy then the iron gate. The bus parked soon after and the door opened letting the mammals out and into the paws of a big female polar bear.

"Hello cadets. I am Major Friedkin your drill instructor. Amongst you is a military mammal you know who you are and I know what you did and what condition you are in now step up." She yelled at the group and without any hesitation Mathew walked up with his pack on his back and phone in his paw.

"That would be me Major. Pleasure to be here." Mathew said saluting the Major.

"You're it you don't look a day over twenty kid." Friedkin shouted getting right in the wolf's face but Mathew held his ground.

"Because I'm not, I just turned nineteen about three days ago mam." Mathew said holding the salut.

"Okay then Bogo said you have already been placed on the SWAT team and you have been injured already on a call!" Friedkin yelled still in Mathew's face.

"Yes I am and was mam!" Mathew yelled back.

"Okay now all of you worthless maggots follow me to your dorms. You will be sharing a dorm with three other recruits so you best be on good behavior. Now follow me!" She screamed as she walked to a smaller building that resembled a military style barracks. As they walked Mathew saw several other parts of the campus. He saw a large sand pit with industrial sized fans at one end. Then he spotted a part which resembled Tundra Town. And lastly he saw a track full of mud and water. After that he saw a larger building next to the main housing area. As they walked through the barracks which was decided into rooms the Major was assigning people to the rooms and as she pointed the rooms out to the cadets she collected their phones in a bin.

"Mathew you will be in this one with two Hopps and one Catz but right now you will be coming with me. So leave the bag by the door and follow me." The Major said pointing at the last door on the left before walking back up the hallway and out the door with Mathew close behind. They soon came to the second ,much larger building and into a small office area.

"Take a seat puppy. Listen kid I know something is wrong. I got your journal and I read it and listen I put an end to three lives in my seventeen year career before starting to teach these cadets how to thrive on the streets as cops." Friedkin said as she sat down in a chair facing another which Mathew sat in.

"I swear to God when I get back I'm going to beat Hopps into the canvas into the mat just like I did Wilde for giving that damned book to my boss." Mathew said growling in irritation.

"Look Turner I know you are picking the pieces of your mind and moral code back up and I don't expect you to do so any time soon the damage you and gun did. Now tell me have you been haven't flashbacks and or memories of war in your sleep?" The Major asked.

"Yes I have. Any time I get my full military title is called I freeze up, I also freeze when I am out in a desert environment right at dawn, two nights ago I woke up after having a dream of my first engagement, and lastly when I engage in a gun and knife fight I am told I just start killing any one who is posing a high priority threat to society and my co workers. I'm afraid I shouldn't even be alive at this point. I've been shot, blown up, set on fire, and stabbed but I am still among the living. I shouldn't be alive while so many good men and women died right next to me while I still live?!" Mathew asked a tear dropping from his eye.

"Okay first I thought I made this clear I know everything about everyone that walks through those gates and you are no different. I know you are dead and six feet under in the country you served for. I know how you went out as well. And I must say you died a very honorable death. The question is do you realize you died an honorable man?" Friedkin asked leaning forward

"I can't exactly say I'm honorable and I'm sure you see the reason why. Look I killed women and children. What part of that says honorable I can see one." Mathew said using air quotes.

"But you did it to protect your team you said it yourself that nothing will kill them without you dying first. Mathew you filled that promise now it's time to let it go." Friedkin said resign a large white paw on his shoulder.

"That's the part that bothers me the most Major. I can't protect them anymore and I owe it to the families of my squad we all came from the same town and I knew a good portion of them from childhood. I owe it to the families to bring them home, and now not knowing if they are okay or not it's driving me up a wall." Mathew said with a long sigh.

"Ah okay now I see. Well if you jotted down what they did correctly they will live long enuf to go back home. But what about Bailey I know how close you two were and now that you are here and not there do you think you can move on?" Friedkin asked careful in wording the question.

"I don't know, but I hope Bailey finds a man that loves her as much as I did. Thank you for talking to me it truly helps. But I doubt I'll ever get used to being a literal animal. Hell all this fur kicked my ass this morning. And these new senses are going to take some getting used to." Mathew said laughing.

"Bogo was right it does take quite the amount to bring you down. You'll do good here puppy, now head back to your room and get settled in. You'll get the grand tour of the place later today." Friedkin said patting his shoulder.

"Thank you Major. And for the record I can't wait till I can get these stitches out." Mathew said with a smile.

"I got it, but the training these cadets receive is a shadow of what you got in the service. In short it'll be a breeze to you. E only thing that may present as a challenge is the book and test part." Friedkin said as she opened the door for the wolf and walked him out to the hallway to see a beat up fox and a rabbit.

"Judy and Nick what brings you two back." The polar bear greeted "and what happened to you." She added seeing the condition Nick was in.

"Two questions one answer and it just came out of your office." Judy said as she pointed at the disappearing gray tail of the wolf.

 **HELLO DEDICATED READERS OF THIS STORY I AM IN DIRE NEED OF ASSISTANCE. IF YOU CAN GIVE ME SOME YOUR GREAT MINDS I NEED CHARACTER NAMES. I ALREADY HAVE ONE SO THAT LEAVES 29 OTHERS THAT NEED TO BE NAMED. SO I GIVE THIS TO YOU LOVELY PEOPLE, IF YOU CAN SEND ME 29 CHARCTER NAMES AND BIOS BY MEANS OF PM I WILL PUT THEM IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS FEATURING THE ACADEMY AS A SETTING AND QUITE POSSIBLY LATER CHAPTERS. KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A FIRST COME FIRST SERVED TYPE DEAL. THIS IS THE INFORMATION I WILL NEED FROM YOU GUYS.**

 **NAME: FIRST AND LAST (PUNS WILLING)**

 **SEICIES: ORIGINAL SPEICIES: ELEPHANTS, MINXES, RINOS, THAT TYPE STUFF**

 **COLOR SCHEME ON FUR: COLOR OF FUR AND FUR PATERNS**

 **GENDER: MALE OR FEMALE**

 **AGE: FROM 25-35**

 **EATING HABITS: DO THEY EAT PROTEIN SUBSTITUTES, EAT ANYTHING, OR ARE THEY VEGANS**

 **ATTITUDE: WHAT THEY THINK OF OTHER CHARCTERS AND THE ACADEMY**

 **STATISTICS: HOW STRONG, SMART, ENDURANCE, ARTICULATED, SPEED, BRAVERY, FIGHTING CAPABILITIES, GYMNASTIC ABILITIES, GOOD SHOT,. (PLS NO 10S ACROSS THE BOARD)**

 **DO THEY QUIT: DO THEY GIVE UP IN ANYTHING IN THE ACADEMYU**

 **DO THEY GET HURT IN THE LINE OF DUTY: PUNCHED, STABBED, SHOT, HIT WITH A CAR (ANYTHING THAT CAN HURT)**

 **SEXUAL ORIENTATION: (OPTIONAL)**

 **SENSE OF HUMOR: DARK, INAPPROPRIATE AND OR SEXUAL, PUNS ,MEMES, NICK LEVEL.**

 **HOBBIES: INSIDE ACADEMY, OUTSIDE (DO FOR FUN)**

 **HABBITS: DO ALL THE TIME (WORKOUT ROUTINES, SLEEP SCHEDULE. ADICTIONS [IF ANY])**

 **NOCTURNAL OR NOT**

 **LIKES**

 **HATES**

 **WHY DID THEY WANT TO BECOME A COP**

 **WHAT DISTRICT DID THEY COME FROM: SAHARA SQUARE, TUNDRA TOWN, PLAINS DISTRICT, RAINFOREST DISTRICT, OR MESA-MOUNTAIN METROPOLIS (my own idea)**

 **THAT IS EVERYTHING I NEED FOR A FIRT COME FIRST SERVED, BE ADVISED A SINGLE PERSON CAN AT MOST HAVE TWO CHARACTERS.**

 **JUST A NOTE MOST OF THE GUIDE LINES ARE TO STOP GENARIC CHARACTERS AND OVER POWERED CHARACTERS FROM SPILLING OVER. EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A STORY BASED ON WALKING AND TALKING ANIMALS I STILL WISH FOR THIS TO BE AS CLOSE TO LIFE AS WE KNOW IT AS POSSIBLE. I DO HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND TAKE PART.**

 **FROM WALRUSGUY OR IN THIS STORY MATHEW TURNER**


	12. Chapter 12

"So what do you mean? How dangerous is Mathew?" Friedkin asked as she closed the door.

"I have to say he has a fighting a fighting capability that is unmatched to us. You know that Nick is a middle weight champion for a good two years. But in almost one minute and a half he was beaten by Mathew without landing a single hit." Judy said making the Major's jaw go slack.

"And I'm not the only one he beat in the ring. He beat Delgado in two rounds." Nick added.

"Delgado? You mean Jason Delgado?" Major asked in what they could only classify as shock.

"The very same why?" Judy said

"I taught him how to fight myself he was one of the first officers I taught and trained here. Whoever trained your Mathew must have some good fighting prowess. Anyway you two should be happy we have two foxes and two rabbits here this year. The two foxes being Wölfen Staufenberg and a Jackson Frost." Friedkin said a smile spreading over her muzzle.

"Look, major. When I was here you know I didn't get the best treatment from my peers. I think you should have Mathew look over them granted you can outfit him." Nick said bringing up the times he was mistreated by other cadets because he was a fox.

"We also brought something of Mathew's for your inspection." Judy said pulling the handgun out of a bag she had brought with her.

"This is Mathew's? Why does it have so many scratches on in?" Friedkin asked taking the handgun into her rather large paws.

"That major is the kill count as Nick says. This has been Mathew's service pistol and what he used to save us. He constantly cleans and oils it. That thing is like a prize possession to him. He even registered it as his on and off duty side arm. What do you think of it?" Judy said as the major rotated it and worked it.

"What is its ammunition?" She asked noting that the clip was removed.

"That's the thing a normal wolf and fox handgun uses a small 22LR round but that thing uses a 9mm Luger round. It is a rather large round. If I got hit with it it would put a pretty big hole in me in Nick's case it would be pretty bad." Judy said after handing the clip full of rounds to the Major.

"I see and how is his aim with it?" She asked.

"We are not sure it has been all close quarter shooting." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Were is he anyway?" Judy asked wondering where their canine savior is.

"Probably in his bunk room. It's the same one where I put both of you when you were here." Friedkin said with a smirk placing the weapon on her desk.

"Greatness seams to grow in that room. Come on Carrots greatness awaits." Nick said walking out of the office he had been to several times regarding some pranks he pulled.

"Sure thing slick. Let's visit Wonder Wolf Mathew." Judy said following her mate to the barracks.

TO MATHEW

Mathew walked out of the teaching building to his room to get situated but as got out he stepped out into the yard. The feeling of cool grass under his paws was heaven to him as he walked the feeling bringing him back to before he was shipped out. He then took a deep breath in and smelt another wolf close by looking around he saw him, a strange looking brown wolf with black rings around his arms and legs. This wolf was walking right at Mathew.

"Uh hello?" Mathew asked as the young looking wolf kept walking forward.

"Hello my friend. My name is Ryzhkov. You are another service man no?" He asked in a undeniable Russian accent holding out a paw.

"My name is I was with infantry as a machine gunner. What were you with?" Mathew said shaking the offered paw.

"I was a spetsnaz soldier. I got out after comrades and I were ambushed I am only survivor I moved here for a better life sadly nobody like vodka guzzling wolf like myself. ZPD said yes and here I am. So what is your story for being here my friend."

"My story is bizarre and near impossible to believe in the begging on how I got out of service but the rest is simple after I got out I went to the ZPD to put my skills to some use in the civil world but I got drafted put to work before I got my badge and got hit with a shotgun and got stabbed and slashed with my own knife. I'm here for testing really to see where I go on the S.W.A.T team. What are you going for?" Mathew asked as they walked to the wall and sat down.

"I am going to a S.W.A.T team or a patrol team. Wherever they put me. I wish to ask you what you think about the foxes who are joining the force." Ryzhkov asked noticing a red fox walking out of the school building with a rabbit.

"Honestly they are another mammal I can't stand the stereotypes surrounding them you know. That fox right there is a good friend of mine and so is that rabbit. I can't stand people making fun of others." Mathew said pointing at the pair.

"Same here my friend I hate bullies just as much as I hate weapon free zones and people who disrespect others." Ryzhkov said nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure you and I are going to be great friends. But hey I won't be able to protect anyone in the condition I'm in. This next few weeks I am only on schooling work and designing a new line of police cruisers for use that will take some of my time so you'll probably see me in my room, the library, or out here by the wall.

"Ah so we look after the foxes to make sure they do not get ambushed like us. Fair enuf. What do we call our secret club?" Ryzhkov asked liking the idea.

"I'm thinking the Canine Union." Mathew said thinking loud

"Sounds alright my friend. So where do you live anyway?" Ryzhkov asked.

"Nowhere yet I haven't had time to find an apartment. But I should be able to find one. If not might let me have a room till I get a place of my own." Mathew said making Ryzhkov jump a bit.

"You know Mr. Big?" Ryzhkov asked a bit shocked.

"Ya, he invited me to his place for a drink yesterday." Mathew said with a chuckle.

"Wow man. But hey we have free this weekend where do you plan on living?" Ryzhkov asked.

"I'm hoping I can find a place in the plains district." Mathew said remembering that it matched the climate he grew up with a bit better than anything else.

"Plains district? You'll see a bunch of cows, horses, deer and coyotes out there." Ryzhkov said remembering the trips he took there.

"Ya sound about right, but I wouldn't really care it looks like a middle ground for all the biomes. Plus I heard of some dirt trails leading out of Zootopia and into the country. I am going to be customizing a motorcycle for my personal use and I am also hoping I can get it designed as an off and on road bike, which I need to test it out. Plus I really like to mess around with any type of off road vehicle." Mathew said explaining his future plans to his friend.

"You like to ride dirt bikes?" Ryzhkov asked.

"Ya I went out to the country one time with my pa to do so. Why do you ride yourself?" Mathew said recalling the first time he ever drove a dirt bike.

"I do it as a hobby mostly but I enjoy it very much as well as vodka." Ryzhkov said licking his chops at the mention of the drink.

"I'm more of a whiskey and rum kind of guy but it a hard liquor nonetheless." Mathew said leaning himself back against the wall with his paws resting behind his head.

"So my friend what do you mean when you said that your story was impossible to believe so tell me what is this story?" Ryzhkov asked not even getting the hint that the story about to be shared was one that you would see in a bad SiFi film.

"Okay follow me I need to give you pictures if you are going to have any chance of believing this one." Mathew said getting up and hearing a few joints crack as he got up.

"Okay firstly there is a simple but truly unbelievable fact. Firstly I am dead and six feet under back home." Mathew said earning Ryzhkov to begin laughing.

"With what we lived through it makes us tougher than just your average mammal. But even if that was true you are walking right next to me." Ryzhkov said as they started to close in on the barracks.

"Ya see there are two things that I have to say against it. One I sacrificed myself to save my commander. Second the picture of me a few weeks ago is drastically different to what I looks like now. Just wait till you see what I look like. Ryzhkov I am littering a third of what I was." Mathew said laughing as he pushed the great doors of the barracks open.

As they walked down the hallway the two saw several wolves and foxes unpacking and putting their stuff into their own footlocker. To Mathew the strangest was a wolf with all his fur died violet. At last they got to the end of the hallway Mathew noticed two things one, his pack was gone and two, the door leading to his room smelt of Nick and Judy.

"My dude have you ever heard of the best crime fighting duo in Zootopia? Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps?" Mathew asked as he turned to his new found friend.

"Ya why don't tell me they are here." Ryzhkov said looking at the other wolf.

"Believe it and and I got a feeling that they're here to talk to me." Mathew said pushing the door open to reveal a red fox and rabbit sitting on the bottom bunk to the right side, the room itself resembled a collage dorm with a total of 4 beds and 4 desks each of the size of a middle sized mammals.

"Hey guys you didn't screw when I wasn't in the room right? Chances are I'll be sleeping there." Mathew said walking in with the biggest shit eating grin he could put on.

"Ya Mathew okay we were fucking like the rabbits like the one Judy is for the last 30 minutes. Anyway we brought something of yours it's with the Major. Now we have to tell you that we have gotten our revenge for you announcing our love life to Clawhouser. That being said expect Hollywood to send you a check for your story. This would be enuf to cover a house and a new car. They already got a few names for it like "Were loyalty lies." "War hound." And here is my personal favorite "Protector of the finest." Nick said grinning back.

"You know I'm fine with that." Mathew said still smiling before smacking his forehead

"Where are my manners. Judy, Nick this is Ryzhkov another soldier like me from Tundra Town. Ryzhkov this is my friends Nick Wild and Judy Hopps. They took me in after I arrived. Don't worry he can be trusted and he is about to know. I already told him but I'm going to show him what I used to look like." Mathew said addressing his care takers last.

"You sure?" Judy asked realizing that the other soldier is about to be part of Mathew's inner circle.

"Yea I'm sure also I plan on living in the Plains Biome after graduation. It would be the closest I would have to where I used to live as a kid till well basic." Mathew said going to his bag and grabbing his stack of photos.

"Anyway this was me. Right here front and center." Mathew said pointing to his human form.

"Seriously that would be you? Well call me intrigued. How big were you?" Ryzhkov asked seeing that the creatures before him carried in size and weight.

"Well I was 6.2 and weighed about 180 pounds. So I guess would be about the size of a tiger. We also didn't have any tails. Except for the furries but that is something else to talk about. I'm as normal as we come to be honest I'm like the average Joe." Mathew explained.

"But what about that video I thought you were five nothing." Nick said scratching his head.

"Did it slip your mind that I was missing everything below the top part of my knees." Mathew one again explained to Nick earning a grimace from Ryzhkov.

"Right sorry. So is that how you can handle the caliber of amo you use?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean I thought 9mm was what you used in pistols." Mathew said a tad confused.

"It's what mammals from deer and larger to bison. Lynx to wolf we use 22Lr pistol rounds." Nick explained.

"Dude the rifles we used went up to a 50 caliber. My hunting rifle was 7mm. My shotguns were 12 and 22 gauge one a pump the other a break action." Mathew said making the others' jaws drop.

"Each one of those guns are used by mammals larger than us Mathew. And what is hunting?" Judy asked.

"Oh shit. Well you see us humans we still eat animal meat. So we eat anything we can. That includes rabbit, deer, cow, pig, and elk." Mathew said rather awkwardly making Judy gag.

"So what you know what those animals taste like?" Ryzhkov asked.

"Yea I do and as bad as it sounds I'm going to miss a good steak or some bacon. But it something I can live without. Is there chicken and fish in this world at the least?" Mathew said thinking back at what he will miss. Hold on let me check something. A chicken dinner, Cajun shrimp, and vegan cheese and chili mac ." Mathew said looking at his MRE kits.

"Really open them up I want to try this stuff." Nick said earning a look of revolt from Judy.

"Trust me my dude this stuff is an acquired taste. The shit looks bad too." Mathew said tossing a package to the other predators in the room before walking out with a bottle.

"Is this what he used to eat out there?" Nick asked.

"Yes my friend but most of the time we would eat at the mess hall. But if we were out for a while they would distribute them to us." Ryzhkov said and a few seconds after Mathew came back.

"Do as I do this will become no good if not done right." Mathew said putting the bottle down and opening his package of shrimp and dumping everything out on the floor before taking the main meal and pouring some water inside before sliding it back into the box and standing it upright.

"Okay then right to it." Nick said repeating the action as well as Ryzhkov and in a few minutes the food was ready and the predators opened their packages and looked at their food. Each one looked like vomit but still smelled decent enuf.

"I know it don't look right buts its fine just chow down. If it's missing some spice there is some hot sauce in there with it feel free to use it oh and Judy, here have a cookie." Mathew said after pouring some hot sauce from its glass bottle into his bag and tossing Judy a snicker doodle.

"Oh cool hey Carrots we should have some of these in the car for stake outs." Nick said after trying a bit of his meal.

"Sure Slick just pay for them and you can have it." Judy said as she unwrapped her cookie.

"Surplus supply has the best deals on them." Mathew whispered to Nick as her put his fork in the meal bag.

"They are just like the ones we had Mathew." Ryzhkov said after eating a few bites.

"Yup no doubt." Mathew added.

"THEY STILL SUCK." Both wolves yelled before laughing at it.

"Nah they are alright I can eat them. Except for the bread, I can't keep that shit down long enuf to swallow." Mathew said and just after the door opened and the rest of Mathew's roommates walked in a male and female rabbit both with brown fur with white spots and brown eyes and the sandy colored lioness named Gina who instantly took notice of the smell of food.

"What is that?" Gina asked as she looked at the meals.

"These are MREs now would you want some?" Mathew asked looking to his roommate.

"Sure just give me a little though." Gina said unsure of what it will taste like.

"Sure here you go." Mathew said lifting the bag up with a new plastic spork inside.

"Paste the lips through the gums look out stomach her it comes." Gina said as she took a bite of the food before gagging a little but still swallowing it.

"That bad oh well here is a bit of water." Mathew said taking his food back and handing the bottle with a little amount of water still in it to Gina.

"Thank you." Gina said tipping the rest of the water down.

"Man how do you eat that?" Gina asked as she lowered the empty bottle.

"Same as anything else, why?" Mathew said eating the rest of the meal.

"It's as bad as it looks." Gina said in short.

"What are you maggots doing in here?!" Major Friedkin yelled as she slammed the door open making the three rabbits jump.

"Me, Nick, and Ryzhkov here are eating a few MREs that I had left over from the service. I didn't want them to go to waste." Mathew explained.

"That is what they feed you! It looks absolutely horrid!" The major yelled after seeing inside one of the meal pouches.

"It is an acquired taste. Oh look, hey Major you want a vanilla milkshake." Nick said finding a small package in the pile.

"Are you yanking my leg Wilde that is no milkshake." The Major said looking at the fox.

"The best way I can explain this to you is that it's kinda like astronaut food as in dehydrated. Pour water inside and you got a milkshake." Ryzhkov said pointing at the package with a spork.

"Here use this just follow the instructions and it will be fine." Mathew said tossing the bottle and powdered drink at the Major who quickly caught it in her massive paws.

"Fine but we are starting our tour of the place in ten so you need to wrap this up. You will be getting your PE gear tomorrow morning before we start.

"Sure thing mam." Mathew said finishing the last bit of his food and cleaning his area up and heading out of the door and down the hall.

"What exactly will he be doing while his stitches are healing I mean I have see the ones on his back and they look relatively new so what would he be doing as the rest of us are in PE?" Gina asked.

"He is constructing a new line of police cruisers and doing his class work. Besides he doesn't really need training here. The fact remains he is in better shape than you, in fact his only weakness is through his friends." The major answered.

"Ah. Wait what does that mean?" One of the new rabbits asked.

"Well miss Hopps it means that if you are his friend and in pretty big danger he will fight to the death to protect you. Just ask your sister and her mate." The major said getting in the rabbit's face.

"It's true Cass trust me nothing can put him down. He literally had a knife to his throat with several guns in an elevator but he still came out unscathed and so were me and Nick. His loyalty to his colleagues and friends are impossible to deny. Trust him with your life he will trust you with his." Judy explained to her sister who just looked back at her.

"Yup all true not to mention the cafe incident. That was just brutal. It looked like a horror movie basement after he walked out. The worst part is he did it with no weapons but claws and teeth." Nick added finishing his meal.

"He was responsible for that. He is a hero to us wolves now. I thought he would be a bit older to do what he does." Ryzhkov said putting his empty bag into the trash.

"Nope it's him. Now everyone, OUT WE HAVE A TOUR TO GET STARTED!" Major yelled making the recruits go running.

 **HELLO ALL.** HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. I STILL NEED OCS. BUT PLEASE NO MORE FOXES OR WOLVES. I HAVE ENUF OF THEM. AND I ALSO NEED SOME MEANER CHARACTERS. ONCE AGAIN MAKE YOURS ORIGINAL AS WELL AS REALISTIC. AND ON ANOTHER NOTE I HAVE HAD A MRE BEFORE AND LET ME TELL YOU IT LOOKS LIKE CAT FOOD BUT DOESNT TASTE THAT BAD. YOURS TRUELY MATHEW TURNER OR WALRUSGUY


	13. Chapter 13

As they walked around the extensive and grassy campus the true cadets were gathered in the front. As Mathew looked he saw several different animals but noticed they were mostly predator. There were actually several foxes, mostly red foxes like Nick except for a artic fox in the middle then there was a jaguar, bob cat, a black panther, a clouded leopard and two more wolves one a lot bigger than him or the there was a large bear that looked like a polar bear and grizzly mix. Then there were were Gina and the two others Hopps rabbits.

"Hey Ryzhkov looks like we may need a few hands helping the foxes out." Mathew whispered to his buddy.

"Yes my friend they outnumber any one of the people who would attempt to harm them." Ryzhkov said walking next to Mathew and keeping a close eye on the red stain on his back.

"True we may want to help train them a bit more than the rest just to give them a good fighting chance. You think we should give some instruction to the two rabbits?" Mathew asked pointing at the two rabbits closer to Gina.

"Yes they will need every bit of leverage they can get in a fight. Anyway has that red spot always been on the back of your shirt?" Ryzhkov asked.

"Shit where on my back is it?" Mathew asked hoping his stitches didn't break on him.

"Here." Ryzhkov said putting a small amount of pressure in the to of Mathew's back near the nape of his next where the shot stopped.

"Man how did that happen?" Mathew asked

"What my friend what is wrong?" Ryzhkov asked as Mathew picked up his pace to get to the Major.

"Some stitches busted I'm going to need to see the medic." Mathew answered back.

"Major I request that you point me to the med station." Mathew said offering a salut with his good arm.

"See cadets that is how you address your superiors take notes. Now why do you need to see the medic so soon?" Major asked giving a salut in return before letting it drop.

"Ma'am it looks to me that I tore some of my stitches on my back. I do not remember how I did but my fellow cadet Ryzhkov pointed it out Ma'am." Mathew said letting his hands drop to his side.

"Very well it is the third building just next to the training hall there." Major Friedkin answered pointing to a building that resembled a store next to a very large building next to it.

"Ma'am thank you Ma'am." Mathew said before jogging off at a considerable pace considering his state.

"That cadets is how you should address me and your other instructors as well as the chiefs you may serve under." Friedkin said pointing at Mathew's direction over her back.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The others shouted picking up on the style.

"Well you learned your first lesson cadets any variations and you will run the inside length of the wall. That goes for any rule variations. Oh and don't feel special I was going to bring the law down either way." The major said making the cadets go slack jawed except for Ryzhkov and one of the foxes.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The cadets replied again.

They walked on as they saw the gray wolf disappear in the door of the med bay.

"Alright cadets this will be where your training will start everyday. This maggots is the sandpit. Next is the rainforest, after that the ice wall. After all of that we will be learning all about the job. Then the rest of the day is yours. Some days we will have you spar others you will go to the shooting range." Major Friedkin said pointing to the respective training areas then noticing that one of the rabbits had raised her paw.

"Yes Hopps rabbit." The major said.

"Mam, how did that wolf get injured ma'am?" She asked.

"Well fluff butt, I take it you heard about the cafe massacre? Well the way it went was that Bellweather broke out of the state penitentiary and got a few rams to hold up a coffee shop with assault weapons. She had heard of a wolf who can hold his own and is good friends with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who put her away originally. So she demanded him to come to her or she will start killing them off. He was in the station at the time meaning his new team when the call came down the line and he went with them to the cafe unknowing that Bellweather wants him. When he got there Bogo told him that she wanted him or he could go in with the team. For a reason known only to him he went in after the hostages were let go. We also don't know what exactly happened inside other than that wolf had killed all the rams and sustained a few injuries as he retrieved Bellweather without harming her there is a runner that he was shot with Nighthowler serum but remained himself . That wolf being Mathew. Let this be a lesson no sacrifice is too big in this line of work to save others. Just remember he is nineteen and ready to put his life on the line for everyone that he is called to help." Friedkin said to the cadets inspiring them to call their best out of them.

"Then why is he here is he is that good ma'am?" Said the male of two Eurasian lynxes asked.

"Good observation Stauffenberg, he is here to see if he can cut it as a cop in the paper exams as for physical due to his certain skill set he was placed on the S.W.A.T team but he has yet to be placed I am to see where he is to be placed. Any more questions? No? Good now Since we have seen the whole complex we are heading to chow hall. After that you are going back to the barracks for the remaining day where your P.E uniforms are. After that you'll be heading out to the mess again and we will introduce you to your instructors. Oh and I almost forgot Mathew will be helping Ryzhkov in teaching hand to hand as well as target practice so don't piss him off." Friedkin said.

"Major why are me and Mathew in charge of hand to hand and target training?" Ryzhkov asked curious why he was chosen to lead his fellow cadets.

"Because Ryzhkov Wolfgang you and Mathew are both highly trained fighting and killing machines with individual service records that you should be proud of. You a spetsnaz him training as a ranger. You both are qualified to teach the rest. Also tell Mathew I think he will enjoy that little bit of information." The major said sending the one commando on to find the other.

"Yes ma'am" Ryzhkov replied as he walked out to find Mathew.

"The rest of you can go to your bunks to relax for the rest of the day. I'll announce when lunch is ready. Till then I am going to talk with your other instructors." Friedkin said saluting the cadets.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." The rest said saluting their major.

"Dismissed." The major said dropping the salut letting the cadets all scatter in the direction of the barracks leaving her to follow Ryzhkov to the infirmary to address the injured wolf there.

"So there was another piece of lead in me?" She heard Mathew ask the nurse.

"Yes and it was a rather large chunk." The nurse answered back.

"Hey major I heard you had something to tell me. So come on in I only got my shirt off, besides I had noticed that females enjoy the view." Mathew said behind a closed door causing the major to chuckle and head in.

"Don't flatter yourself Ma-" She started before actually seeing him and noting he had a certain charm to him as he sat on the table.

"Told ya. Anyway what do you want to tell me?" Mathew asked as the nurse stitched up the last wound.

"I wanted to tell you that you will be instructing your fellow cadets after your stitches are out." Friedkin said getting a confused look from Mathew.

"Look I know it may be weird for you but you have combat and shooting experience unlike the rest of the drill sergeants here. So you and Ryzhkov are the best choice for extra training. As for your testing we will take care of that when you are fully recovered which is in two weeks from now. Will you take the job?" Friedkin asked.

"Yea I'll see what I can do." Matthew said gaining a toothy grin from the major.

"Major there has been a fight one of the coyotes have been beating on one of our foxes! I saw the start the coyote just jumped him and started hitting!" The sister of the Stauffenberg twins yelled as she crashed through the medbay.

"Where are they?" Came the answer but not from the polar bear major but from Mathew and Ryzhkov.

"Outside by the oak tree by the front wall near the gate." She said addressing the wolves.

"Ok Ryzhkov gather the other staff in charge of training, discipline, and teaching. Major my pistol please." Mathew said holding out his paw and receiving his pistol loaded.

"Thank you now lets go." Mathew said walking out and seeing the fight before swiftly walking over.

"You scum! Go ahead leave! I will make this place hell for you!" The coyote yelled as he pummeled the fox.

"No I won't! I will not go." The arctic fox said through the pain.

Bang Bang Bang! Mathew pulled out three rounds straight into the sky as he got to them catching their attention. "That's enough cadets get up the both of you." Mathew yelled at them like a drill sergeant.

"I can't sir he broke my left leg at the shin." The arctic fox said as he saluted his new instructor.

"Ok cadet just sit up and I'll count it. As for you, what you have done is enough for me to expel you from this academy and put you away for battery charges. But no that is not good enough for this I got the perfect punishment for you. Ryzhkov next to me please!" Mathew yelled as he saw his fellow wolf ten feet away helping the fox.

"This wolf here is also going to be put in charge of you cadets. And seeing as I am severally injured he will be in charge of your punishment." Mathew said with a cruel smile as his fellow C.U. Member stood next to him.

"What are you going to do make me write lines? As if. I will never address you as my superiors. Just go rub your butts on a carpet or something." The coyote said making Mathew's grin even wider and more menacing.

"Your of fences thus far are as follows. Battery of a fellow cadet, degradation of said cadet, insulting a superior officer, failing to address the officer, and refusing to take orders. Each one calls for a different and humane punishment. But considering you have severely hurt my friend here and my feelings I have something else in mind. Ryzhkov get ready for a sparing match do not hold back hit until he is knocked out. Then you will be shaved. And after that cadet I will have you run for the remainder of the day or until cadet Frost here says you are done." Mathew yelled out with as mush authority as he could getting directly in the face of the coyote.

"What you can't do that that's brutal!" The coyote yelled in a pleading tone.

"No he can and he has every right to." One of the mammals in charge of discipline a tiger said looking down at the canine.

"Now let's get it going first the beating." Mathew yelled shoving the coyote to the bear who grabbed him and held him up to prevent escape. " Stauffenbergs could you please help cadet Frost here to the medbay. I would do it myself but I am in no condition." Mathew said addressing the lynxes in a softer and more relaxed voice.

"Sir yes sir." They said saluting receiving one from their superior.

"Very good. Join us in the training hall when your done or just outside it for the shaving." Mathew said dropping the salut and following the other cadets to the training hall.

"Remind me not to do anything wrong while we are here I don't want to be on the bad side of this guy." Frost said as he was helped away.

"I don't think he will hand that kind of punishment out very often. Did you hear what that coyote said to him? Not only that but what he did? This seems to be how he will teach him respect and dignity. But I do think it may go a little far. What do you think Frost." The Stauffenberg sister asked as her brother pushed the door to the med station.

"It's Jackson actually. Honestly I think the punishment is warranted. I'll reduce it after about fifteen laps around the compound. If he insults me or the instructors anymore I'll add 1 more lap." Jackson responded sitting on a bed.

"Ok I got it. But how do you think you are going to catch the insults with your leg busted up? My name is Emma by the way."

"I haven't thought of that. Maybe I should just have him run thirty laps." Jackson said.

"That sounds like enough to me after what he is going through now what seems to be the problem?" The doctor said weighing in.

"My shin feels like its broke, and my ribs feel like they are being stabbed." Jackson said in response pointing at the parts.

"Let's take a look shall we. You two could you carry him to that screen over there?" A female bobcat doctor said pointing to the black screen with a device hanging from the ceiling.

"Ok then up you go." The brother said hoisting Jackson up and over to the screen where a stool was waiting.

"Ok cadet take a seat and remove all metal items. That means strip to your underwear." The doctor said.

"At least buy me dinner first doc." Jackson said snickering but complying nonetheless.

"If I haven't heard that one yet." She said rolling her eyes. "Ok hold still." The doctor said moving the x-ray to the injured areas.

"No problem doc." Jack said holding perfectly still.

"And done put your cloths on and go ahead and wait for me here this will only take a minute or two." She said heading to a computer at a desk. "Looks like you and your instructor Mathew will be spending a good amount of recovery time together. Your shin is broken and so are three ribs." The doctor said looking up

"Well that sucks looks like I'll be bumping laps to forty." He said as the doctor got gauze and the items for a cast.

"Oh looks like you can tell him and the instructors yourself because here they come." The doctor said looking out the window and seeing Ryzhkov dragging the coyote by his hind paws to the med station for a shave.

"Oh goodie." Jackson said rubbing his paws together.

"Common rat take the punishment like a man!" The unmistakeable voice of Friedkin yelled as she dropped the coyote bloodied and bruised into a chair as two nurses grabbed clippers and cans of a coolest spray from a drawer.

"Strip cadet." One said in a hostile tone that made some of the others shiver but the cadet, his spirit shattered obliged.

And the process of shaving him down began. And they went from top to bottom Mathew stopped them as they got to his more reserved parts before taking the clippers and shaving out a circle around them and writing out "Mercy act" above it and handing the clippers back to the nurse and they finished the rest.

"Now get your PE cloths and start running!" Mathew barked and the coyote did as told with no compliant or resistance.

"How badly did you wop him?" Jackson asked Mathew as he saw the pink tail vanish around the corner.

"About as bad as if he would have been if he went in against the other instructors. But what made the beat down worse was the fact that I yelled at him the whole time as the others laugh. Then we had him kneel down and kiss Ryzhkov's paws. His spirt is gone should be a model student now. This is how it's done though. You act out you are re-programmed to succeed at what it is you are doing. So how long is he running for?" Mathew said sitting down next to Jackson.

"Forty laps around the academy's wall should wipe him out." Jackson answered.

"Ok well come on man we better get our meds we will be hurting tomorrow. If he bothers you again let me know I'm going to either be in my room in the barracks it's number twenty six or I'll be in the garage behind the place." Mathew said standing up and handing Jackson his crutches.

"What are you doing in the garage if I may ask?" Jackson asked as he took the crutches and placed them under his arms and following Mathew to the desk.

"I'm supposed to make a new line of squad and personal transport vehicles for the ZPD. And due to these injuries I'll have some great amount of time to do so." Mathew answered as he grabbed his meds and handing Jackson his.

"Really? Do you think I can help you? I love to work on machines." Jackson said taking his own meds from the nurse.

"Yea sure now come on let's see where our coyote is." Mathew said pushing the door open just as the coyote was walking to the gate from the barracks.

"So you said forty laps right?" Mathew asked walking to the gate with Jackson.

"Yup that's right." Jackson said nodding in confirmation.

"Listen up you worthless piece of skin and bone! You are out here to run forty laps around these walls or drop down unconscious if not! You are to sprint the whole time no jogging or walking! Now get your furless ass out of my sight cadet!" Mathew yelled in an imitation of a drill instructor for the army but it worked as the coyote scrambled to run away.

"Wow that voice is terrifying. Anyway how are you going to make him run the whole way?" Jackson asked.

"Ryzhkov is on the top of the barracks with a air soft rifle that we are going to be using after a couple of months here." Mathew said pointing at the building in question.

"Ah ok. Well thank you Sir. I better get back." Jackson said as he walked to the barracks.

"Look anytime I am not training you guys I'm a cadet like you and I am to abide by the rules set by the academy just like you are. So please just call me Mathew when we aren't in session and spread the word to the rest ya." Mathew said walking to the barracks with Jackson before turning to go to the garage behind it to get started on a project that would take him most of his stay to complete.

 **SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT EVERYONE IVE HAD A LOT OF PROJECTS EXAMS AND HOMEWORK THATS BEEN HITTING ME BUT IVE FINALLY GOT THIS DONE. AND HATS OFF TO EVERYONE THAT GAVE ME AN OC TO WORK WITH!**

 **YOURS TRUELY MATHEW TURNER.**


	14. Chapter 14

Days passed as Mathew worked on the car, most with the help of Jackson. After a full month the armor was figured out and was ready to be fitted. After another month the car's shape, engine, and mechanical components were finished and were put into the shell. With two months of hard work put in the car was almost finished. But the two recruits wanted to test some aspects off it out.

"Ok Mathew you got me here now what is it you wanted me to see." Bogo said after Mathew made the call that the car is nearly finished but is already for use.

"As requested sir I finished the new squad car." Mathew said as he walked to the curtain that coved the car.

"That's stellar news Turner now is it better on gas?" Bogo asked as he inspected the concoction of the engineer in front of him.

"Yes it is. It also is faster, has more features that protect our officers in chases or shoot outs. Like the windshield if too badly damaged to see can be pushed out from the inside by pulling that thing there down. The door if the officers are trapped can easily be ripped pressing that which disengages the hinges all you got to do is give it a push." Mathew said earning a nod of approval from the chief.

"then let's get them out there to our people." Bogo said.

"No can do chief. It still needs to be approved by the company that makes the ones you use now. When they do it needs to be fitted out with lights, ac/ heating systems, and a paintjob." Mathew explained.

"Ok I see. But if it's not ready yet why did you call me down here?" Bogo crossing his massive arms.

"Because they needed your word to come get the thing. They wanted you to inspect it then give them the OK." Mathew explained with a sigh.

"Ah ok then." Bogo said nodding in understanding.

"if you are going to call them here is there number and the phones are in the Major's office." Mathew said as a fox hobbled into the workshop.

"This is a private work area I do not know what you are doing in here but- "Bogo started to say in a commanding and booming voice.

"Sir this is my assistant he's been helping me with the more annoying details of this thing." Mathew said stopping the chief.

"Oh very sorry cadet." Bogo said as he walked out to contact the manufacturing company.

"Who in god's name was that big lug?" Jackson asked as he got closer.

"that my snowy friend was my boss getting ready to get the manufacturing companies to take the car and produce it in numbers." Mathew said turning to the machine.

"That's cool but what did you get out of doing this anyway?" Jackson asked scratching his head.

"The ZPD gets to foot the bill that I will make getting an old motorcycle running like new." Mathew said pointing to a large crate in the back.

"Seems unfair to me man. I mean you already put so much work into this car." Jackson said.

"I don't really care much on how much I have to work at the moment because I know it will pay off in the end." Mathew said with a heavy breath.

"Ok, anyway the nurse wants to see you. She said your stitches are coming out and she wants to check up on the injuries on your back." Jackson said remembering why he was there in the first place.

"alright this should be fun." Mathew said grumbling.

"I'll see you later bud." He said as he left the workshop.

"I'm coming with you man I'm finally getting this bloody cast off!" Jackson said as he hobbled along with Mathew.

"Great now I can work you just as hard as the rest." Mathew joked as he held the door for his friend.

"Aww and here I thought we were friends." Jackson wined as they made their way to the med bay spotting Bogo talking on the phone with someone and giving a hoof up to Mathew.

"we were never friends I just needed you to help with the car." Mathew said but bursting in laughter after three seconds of holding a stoic face causing his fox friends to laugh as well.

"Mathew you are wanted in room one, Jackson room seven." The nurse said as the two walked through the door.

"See you later bud." Mathew said walking into the room he was told to go into.

"Yup see you later." Jackson said walking into his

After closing the door Mathew took a seat on the table in the middle of the room. Looking around he saw a few odds and ends on the counters and some posters on the wall. The room was bland to him.

"Turner please take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." A nurse said walking in and pointing with her pen.

"Ok then." Mathew said doing as told and lying face down on the steel table.

"Ok your back looking good so is your arm and side the stitches are good to come out let me just grab out doctor and it will be done in a jiffy." The nurse said as she took a look at the damaged areas.

"Cool I'ma just take a nap." Mathew said putting hi paws under his jaws.

"Knock yourself out." The nurse started saying but the wolf was already fast asleep.

"Wow." The nurse said chuckling at him before heading out to get the doctor who finished removing the cast off Jackson.

"So he is really asleep. Well lets wake him up." A deer doctor said as he walked into the room that Mathew was in.

"No need you got me up just by talking. Plus, you smell like plaster dust." Mathew said keeping his head on his paws.

"Very well, you know what I'm here to do correct?" the doctor said closing the door.

"Removing all the stitches, yup let's get this done." Mathew said still not moving.

"Very well just stay still, I'll be done in a few minutes." The doctor said moving to a drawer and picking out a few tools then starting to work on the wolf.

"That bites a bit." Mathew said comparing the removal of stitches to the feeling a bee sting.

"Ya ok Turner just stay still as to not cause more damage." The doctor answered as he already cleared half of the stitches have already been pulled out.

"Sure doc. Hey how's it look to you?" Mathew asked.

"Well it has healed quite nicely but you will have substantial scaring here but your fur should cover it up nicely." The doctor said moving onto the line on Mathew's side which was knocked out of the way quickly.

"I have nothing I should be worried about then that's nice to hear." Mathew said letting his arm get worked on.

"Nope just keep it wrapped for one more month then check back here. Don't work it much though it still needs to heal." The doctor said re wrapping the injured areas with skilled hooves.

" Right just like I still had the stitches" Mathew said nodding.

"Exactly Turner, now I will give you some pain meds. They are a bit weaker than the ones when these were still new but they will still do their job and as I understand it you have two to work on right now." The doctor said as he wrote something down onto the clipboard he left on the counter.

"Yup outfitting a motorcycle and being a student slash instructor." Mathew said as he slipped his shirt on.

"I see now here you are just swing by the front desk and get the drugs and be on your way." he said handing the note to Mathew.

"Cool good bye then." Mathew said hopping off the table and out the door and to the counter.

"This is going to Instagrain." The doctor said looking at his phone which displayed a photo of Mathew's back adding the caption Wonder Wolf double tap for respect.

"whatever man!" He heard Mathew yell from down the hall.

"Holy mother of god! One Hundred and thirty likes already!" The doctor yelled.

"Cool!" he heard Mathew yell and then a door shutting.

"Let's see here, comments." The doctor said going through the comments section and reading a few out.

"Come on Jessica he's nineteen!" The doctor yelled at the nurse after reading one requesting nudes.

"Screw you he's hot. Besides I'm twenty-seven!" The nurse yelled back.

"But still you're a nurse!" the doctor yelled.

"I am a woman and single." She replied.

"Whatever." He said walking to his office.


	15. Chapter 15

After countless exercises, all going into how to take a criminal down in a standoff and in a chase however it may occur, be it in cars or on foot. All including airsoft or paintball weapons as a safe stand in the cadet class was almost finished with training all that was standing in the way was the final physical and mental tests and every mammal on the campus was just about as relaxed anyone can be except for the one who looked as if he had nothing to worry about at all. That mammal was Mathew who was at the moment beating on a punching bag in the gym and trying to think of how he could possibly have a life in this new world of his. He had no idea how he could have a family in it but at the end he figured that if he found someone that he loved he would try a relationship to see if it would suit him. But he could only vaguely see it himself either working the rest of his life as an officer or bodyguard or if not in a grave somewhere which barley damped his outlook due to his reasoning. His outlook was that if he died he had died protecting the city or someone who deserve it which was fine by him.

"My friend the Hopps rabbits, Gina and I were going out for some drinks you wish to join us?" Ryzhkov asked as he looked out from a balcony that held some of the fitness machines which caused Mathew to jump and whirl around.

"My dude you scared the shit out of me, but sure I can go for a drink." Mathew said calming down.

"What is wrong comrade?" Ryzhkov asked leaning on the railing.

"I'm trying to think of where I'm going to fit in this world. We had something like this in my old world but on a much smaller scale. You want to guess what it was called?" Mathew said with a heavy sigh.

"I have no idea, what?" Ryzhkov asked.

"Furry convention." Mathew said with a slight laugh.

"I don't get it what is so funny?" Ryzhkov asked.

"You know those mascot outfits that look like animals, right? Well imagine people dressed up in them as well they also named themselves stuff like Yippy Coyote and Big Bubba Bear. We called it the annual freak show for Christ sake!" Mathew said flipping his hand around lazily.

"Ok Now I get what is so funny." Ryzhkov said chuckling attempting to imagine the imagine the scene that was just described to him.

"Well let my ass shower and dress all that and I will get my bike out and we can get going." Mathew said heading to the locker room.

"You don't know much about Zootopia do you?" Ryzhkov asked.

"Nope just got here." Mathew said stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Right." Ryzhkov said before getting back to collect his things and head in for a shower where he saw Mathew stepping out with a towel draped around his waist.

After getting out of the showers Mathew dried himself off and combed his fur down as he did so he put on his cloths and jacket before heading to the barracks where he grabbed his keys, wallet, and after some internal debate a pocketknife before heading to where he kept his bike which he had painted flat black. He then dug out a helmet that he recently purchased, it was styled after a German helmet from the second world war. Looking it over he remembered why he had taken it over some of the others. It was solid steel outside and well-padded down on the inside, meaning it was comfy and protecting. Getting on the bike he bounced on it a small bit to try the suspension which was to his liking. Ryzhkov had also purchased one and had asked Mathew to build it like his own which Mathew gladly did. In the garage where they were kept there were also two side cars which Mathew hitched up to both of the bikes. After a few more minutes the others had arrived. And the five were off with Ryzhkov who had Gina in his side car was leading Mathew who had both Hopps rabbits in his. They drove out to Sahara District to a bar named The Bouncing Buck over a rabbit form in lights.

There the boys took a beer with a burger and the ladies Martinis and a Pizza to share. It was a good night and Mathew's four companions had paid him to howl as loud as he could and as the price hit 50 bucks Mathew did and caused the rest of the wolves in the bar to follow suit which got everyone to laughing together and lighten the mood even more. What brought the night to a shattering stop is when Gina started to feel woozy and unsteady on her paws after drinking her second martini [which was strange especially for her. Seeing as the five have gone out for drinks now and again but they never seen this happen. Then it hit Mathew and had Ryzhkov smell the drink as a large tiger escorted Gina out of the bar.

"Spiked we need to follow him now." Ryzhkov said reeling back from the drink.

"I will you call Precinct one and tell Ben that I'm in pursuit and to look for me in particular. Tell him I will be leading the pursuit! Do it now! I'll see you at the academy tomorrow." Mathew said running out the door and to his bike where he unhitched the side car and followed the blue jeep which he could smell Gina in.

He followed at a bit of a distance until the jeep speed up making Mathew follow suit and then all hell broke loose and the jeep started burning rubber to out run the motorcycle which due to the changes to the mechanics was near impossible to do. Soon Mathew saw the first cop car in his rear view and it pulled up next to him revealing Delgado and Fangmire. Whom rolled down the window.

"Hey guys you know what's going on, right?" Mathew yelled as he kept behind the jeep holding his friend.

"Not really no." Delgado said back.

"Ok look that Jeep in front of me the driver just drugged one of the cadets when we were out it's a tiger but he looks a bit on the weaker side. I have no idea about any gun either." Mathew yelled as he kept his head straight.

"Copy that we will handle this stay back. No better yet try to get Gina out of the car." Delgado said gaining a nod from Mathew.

"Pull over now!" Fangmire's gruff voice yelled over the speaker and the car complied as Mathew pulled in right behind it.

"Officer what seems to be the trouble?" the Tiger said rolling his window down.

"The problem is that you were speeding and that I'm going to need your license and registration" Delgado said as he walked to the window.

"But officer this crazy wolf was behind me chasing me. Can't you do me a solid between cats?" the Driver said pulling out the requested items.

"Nope sorry besides that wolf is also a cop who saw you speeding and called it in even though he is off duty." Delgado said as Mathew snuck his way to the passenger side door to get Cathy out.

"Ok how about this the girl beside me here is drugged out of her mind and I was planning to have some fun with her later but I'll let you boys have her first all you got to do is let me go." The Tiger said in a smooth tone seeing what will happen Mathew took out his knife and slashed the tires on the passenger side.

"Out of the car now you're under arrest." Delgado said unclasping his pistol.

"You will have to catch me first!" The tiger said starting to pull out and drive but the wheals were flat on the driver side so he tried to run but was stopped when Mathew jumped into his chest with a running start knocking the tiger over and to the feet of Delgado.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping, attempted bribery, reckless endangerment, and resisting arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, if you can't afford an attorney one will be provided to you by the city. Do you understand these conditions?" Delgado said cuffing the Tiger.

"Yes, I do." He answered back before getting shoved into the cruiser.

"By the way he acted this isn't the first time he pulled this I would investigate his home. And if I'm not mistaken you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause." Mathew said helping Gina out of the car.

"Right you are, I will send Judy and Nick along with McHorn and Francine." Delgado said opening the door to the cruiser and picking up the radio.

"I'll see you next week guys." Mathew said getting on his bike and turning to the drugged cat standing in a daze but seeming a bit steadier on her paws.

"Come on Gina get on and hold tight." Mathew said and the cat acted accordingly.

"Hey can I tell you a secret Ryzhkov?" She asked as they drove down the road to the bar.

"Sure, Gina what is it?" Mathew answered back as the cat laid her head on his shoulder.

"I have a bit of a crush on Mathew! Can you believe that? I am just worried about telling him because I don't know if he would ever take a chance with me." Gina said causing Mathew to stiffen up.

"Who know maybe he might but just let him get everything settled first before you tell him hell maybe he might ask you out if he does." Mathew said trying to give good advice in the third person but was relieved of it when he saw the bar where Ryzhkov, Mandy, and Julia were waiting for his return.

"Good you got her back is the snatcher arrested or dead?" Ryzhkov asked helping Gina off the bike.

"Arrested and being investigated. But it is not any of our concern we are still cadets and I am S.W.A.T not a detective." Mathew said reattaching his side car.

"I sense a large but coming on." Cass said causing a smile to crack on the muzzle of the young wolf.

"But the lead detectives are really good friends of mine and that I can get updates whenever one comes up." Mathew said hopping onto his bike.

"That's great Mathew now what do we do with her?" Samuel asked jerking a thumb over to Gina who was sitting in Ryzhkov's side car napping.

"Simple we drop her off in the med bay, explain what happened then in the morning we check up on her and ask if she remembers anything at all." Mathew said placing his helmet on his head.

"Ok well let's get going I don't want to be running all next morning." Cass said jumping into the sidecar.

"Yes, let us go I wish to see my pillow soon anyway" Ryzhkov said yawning.

With that final remark, the cadets left the bar and began to drive to the academy where Friedkin stood at the gate waiting on them in her casual dress but with a worried expression written on her face as the two bikes roared into the gates. With no words, she took Cathy up onto her shoulders and carried the cat to the Med bay where tests were ran and she was laid into a bed for the night. The next morning Mathew walked down with her to check up on his friend to find her starting to wake up on her own.

"Hey kitty how you feeling?" Mathew asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Lousy but ok." Cathy answered in a groggy tone.

"Alright Cath just tell me can you remember anything at all from last night after you started to feel dizzy?" Mathew asked pulling out a pad and paper in case she remembered something that can be used in a investigation and or conviction.

"I remember walking out of the bar with a guy who told me he was a paramedic and that I was looking like I was sick which I thought I was so I went with him. I remember everything feeling fuzzy. I then caught him saying that I would be the newest of the bunch and that he had buyers ready to buy me but he had first shots at me." Gina said and Mathew starting to write out new information to be passed along.

"Can you remember if he said anything like names or districts?" Mathew pushed in a calm and comforting voice.

"He said that he was taking me to his storage place in rainforest district at one of the old warehouses and from there I will be showed off and bought." Gina answered stringing details together.

"Anything else?" Mathew asked hopping for anything he could use.

"Ya that with all the men he has and how many different things he sells that nobody could catch him and put him away for good. He said he is in drugs, weapons, mammals, counter fitting, and hits." Gina responded downcast.

"That would it now what about his name?" Mathew asked hopping that he could ask Mr. Big if he knew him.

"He said he was part of some kind of family mob the name sounded kind of like what Ryzhkov does it starts wit know that." Gina said trying to think of it.

"I know who it is no need to give yourself a seizure." Mathew said writing the last bit of information down and rising from his chair.

"You do how?" Gina asked suspicious after all the tiger in question did know Mathew's name.

"They want me dead." Mathew said in a grave voice.

"He did mention that your friends are a weakness that is to be exploited, and I was a prime candidate to get you to stand down." Gina said with a sigh.

"How do you know that?" Mathew asked finding it odd she knew all this.

"Major could you leave us for a little while?" Cathy asked.

"Sure." The polar bear responded and promptly left the room.

"Look I knew that my drink was spiked and I knew who did it so a faked taking a drink and started acting but some got into my mouth and made me dizzy and nauseous. But I still had some common sense and managed to trick that tiger I was really drugged and made sure you noticed I was acting funny to get you to follow us." Gina said with a dull expression which got Mathew mad.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!" Mathew bellowed out.

"What if I had not noticed you? What if I did but when I caught him he pulled a gun and opened fire in that bar? What if he managed to get you to his warehouse? What then?" Mathew yelled making Gina cry when she realized how much danger was present in her escapade.

"I would have freed myself!" She yelled back through tears.

"Really after you unlocked or untied yourself then sneak past several armed guards and all the while coping with the fact that you were raped? No you would have failed and even if you did try you would be captured and sold, or shot." Mathew said speaking in a low tone.

"You don't know that!" Gina yelled in desperation.

"Think about it, what do you think in all circumstances and possibilities what would happen with all I mentioned? The Kadriovski family are well-armed, well manned, many connections, and have no morals." Mathew said.

"Ok you are right but look what became of this whole thing that guy was arrested and is being investigated for mammal trafficking." Gina said wiping away a tear.

"Yup now I need to call my boss and tell him what you told me." Mathew said standing up.

"And for what it's worth good job Gina." Mathew said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mathew." Gina said laying back down.

"Is she ok." Friedkin asked when Mathew stepped outside.

"better than you'd think she was abducted on purpose but got a large chuck of good information for the investigation here you can call it in I have to meet somebody in urgent. I should be back around six or seven depending how this goes and traffic." Mathew said heading to the garage.

"Ok then see you when you get back." The major said walking to her office to make a call to the ZPD.

In the garage Mathew gassed up his bike, unhitched the side car and started out for Tundra Town to pay Mr. Big a visit as he was meaning to. He had called Koslov two days ago and told him he was going to come by soon he didn't think it would be this soon.


End file.
